That Girl
by theliquidqueen
Summary: 'She's not perfect, no one is. And just like she's the one who carries that composed façade, I'm the one who's going to break it into pieces.' ... A BoruSara fanfic full of angst, romance and difficulties, which will be facing the two main characters. AU where Boruto and Sarada are 17.
1. Still no smile

**Hey guys! Long time without writing makes you expand your horizons :) So here's a new fanfic but a different fandom and pairing. I hope you enjoy this new story I'm working on, so without further ado, here it is! A BoruSara 'That Girl' fanfic. Enjoy friends! :) :) :)**

* * *

Boruto huffed as he released a heavy breath, drops of sweat sliding down his chiseled jaw and onto his black wife beater tank top*.

Today's training with sensei was by far the toughest he had ever endured. He cussed silently as he thought about how he had laughed when sensei explained what his task was for today.

 _'_ _So let me get this straight. I just need to snatch that stupid bell from you and I can eat all the Yakiniku I want?' he smirked 'Oh man, the boys and I are gonna feast tonight!'_

Heh, guess he underestimated his sensei's abilities again. But never mind that now.

He grinned as he tightened the headband around his head. This was a challenge, and all be damned if Boruto Uzumaki didn't like a challenge.

.

.

.

Four hours later and it was over. Boruto landed on the ground with a dull thud. Sweat was pouring out of him like crazy, his tank top was in fact bathing in it. He struggled to lift his hand, somehow managing to bring it above his head. He smirked victoriously as he looked at the bell hanging from his fingers, chiming in the breeze.

'Seems like you succeeded.' He heard his sensei say as he watched the black-haired man sit on the ground across him, drips of sweat equally rolling down his face as it did on Boruto's.

'I'm impressed. You have really improved in these 3 years that I've been away.'

'Pff, you ain't seen nothing yet' he said, pointing at his headband 'I've been practicing with the sword you gave me too.'

'Is that so? …Well I sure would like to see that. Might as well teach you a new thing or two.' He gave him a small smirk.

Boruto smiled, and for a fact, it was the first real smile he had in days. He just loved when his sensei came back to Konoha from his journey. It always meant he was gonna learn new techniques and get stronger, and getting stronger was necessary for when he's going to face his father.

He managed to lift himself up, forgetting all about his bruises and sore muscles and instead walking towards his bag. 'Want me to show you? I have the sword right here in the b-…'

'Dad'

At the word, Boruto's whole body froze and he remained stuck in the place, his back towards the two.

This voice, it was familiar to him…very familiar. In fact he was 200 percent sure this voice belonged to non other than-…

'What is it, Sarada?' Sasuke said, turning towards his daughter.

'Mom's home.' He heard her say.

Boruto let out a shallow breath he didn't even know he was holding in, the hair on his neck lifted and he felt goosebumps washing all over his body. But he soon shook his head, getting out of the daze before he got noticed, and proceeded to reach for his bag.

'Is that so?' he heard Sasuke.

'Yes, she said dinner's ready and that you should come before it gets cold.' she spoke slowly and evenly, not even a little waver was heard in her voice.

And suddenly that little fume in Boruto lit up as he reached for his sword, sloppily getting in out of the bag.

'Um, excuse you.' He said, turning towards the two as he got up from his crouch. 'Can't you see Sasuke sensei and I are in the middle of training?' He said, a cocky smirk was playing on his lips, the usual method he used to hide his anger.

The raven haired kunoichi looked at him, her face was blank of emotion but he swore he could see a tiny lift of her brow before she completely ignored him, turning towards her father again.

'So are you coming?' she asked, her voice still as smooth and as composed as ever.

Gosh, Boruto hated that. In fact he hated the whole appearance that was Sarada Uchiha.

He hated the way she talked, so full of formality and not a hint of grammar mistakes, but as always she managed to make her voice seem so smooth and womanly...it was really irritating. He hated the way she walked, so business woman like, her posture straight, hair flowing elegantly as she swung her hips from side to side. He remembered for a second the way Mitsuki was looking at her while she walked, like they weren't partners but lovers instead. He gritted his teeth.

But above all, he hated her smile. She barely showed it to anyone, but he caught a glimpse of it while she was talking with her friends. It had bothered him ever since. Cause she had never smiled at him that way, and he never understood why.

'Yeah, I'm coming' Sasuke said, snapping Boruto out of his daze as he looked at his sensei, betrayal swimming in his blue orbs.

'B-but sensei-..'

'It's getting late. We'll finish tomorrow. For now, go home and rest.' Sasuke said, getting up and dusting his cloak.

Boruto's mouth hanged open, only remembering to shut it close as he looked at the girl. She spared him a glance, her face shining victoriously under that stern stance of hers. Boruto frowned, his eyes piercing trough hers. He stole a glance of her glasses tucked comfortably in the neckline of her dress.

 _Hn, can she even see him?_ He thought, a smirk occupying his handsome face yet again. She frowned, questioning his sudden change of demeanor and in return he lifted a brow, an impish smirk still on, showing a row of straight white teeth.

She snapped her gaze away, nodding at her father as they went on ahead, completely ignoring him again.

Boruto stared ahead, soaking in the view that was a perfect daughter and a perfect father, until the two got out of sight.

He inhaled a breath of fresh air, getting his red bag from the ground and putting back the sword, before he maneuvered his way home.

 _Still no smile, huh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Tadaima.' He said, as he entered the house.

'Welcome home, dear.' His mother said, greeting him with one of her many warm smiles. 'How was the training with Sasuke?' she asked, a plate resting between her hand and the cloth.

'It was fine' he said, his head bent as he struggled to get his shoe off.

'Well dinner's ready. Roasted chicken and potatoes' Hinata smiled.

'No thanks.' He said, grinning as he accomplished to take of the pesky shoe. 'I'm going out with the boys tonight.'

'Oh' His mom said, but he didn't miss the way disappointment laced trough her voice.

 _She must be alone.- he thought_

'Hey mom, where's Hima?' he asked, partly interested if he was right and partly trying to change the subject.

'She's over at Aiko's.' Hinata said.

'Oh…And he…at the office?' Boruto asked, his head bent…a low growl threatening to escape.

'Un, he's having dinner with the four Kages.' She tried to sound light, but Boruto knew it was only a mask meant for him and Hima.

Seriously, when did she ever think he didn't see trough her? For the 17 years now he had been able to see right trough his mom's happy façade.

 _That bastard.-_ He thought, putting a face of his own before he let the anger consume him.

'Oh, okay. Well I'm going up to get ready.' He said, placing a small peck on his mother's cheek as he extended his walk up stairs and to his room.

.

.

'Stupid, stupid bastard' he growled, contemplating whether or not to just slam the door shut, but deciding his mother didn't need a heart stroke too.

As he got his top off, getting ready for a shower he thought about her.

Man, she thinks she's all that and a bag of perfectly arranged dangos. Why does she have to have him for a father? Why does she get to be so lucky? Sasuke wasn't always there, but at least he had a good reason. He had to be on the move, cause if he stayed too long, he'd bring danger to his family.

 _Hmm, imagine that_.- Boruto thought as he laid on his bed, arms spread wide. Being so strong that someone wants to hunt you down and destroy you.

That's **_so cool_**!

He concluded eyes shining from awe. And he was his sensei too. Now that's an accomplishment!

 _But why does she have to have him for herself?_

 _He's finally back and training him so she just had to butt in. Like she doesn't smother sensei all day long, she needs to interrupt their training sessions too. She acts like she's a perfect daughter and a perfect girl and thus gets everyone's attention. A proud Uchiha with the damn Sharingan. Damn her! It's all an act, no one could be that perfect._

 _So, if I know the truth, it's my duty to show everyone just how fake she is, right?_

He knew his reasoning was bad, but he was just so swarmed by the emotions that he couldn't just let her be. And that night while he got ready, he decided on a plan…a risky one, but a plan over all.

.

.

 _She's not perfect, no one is. And just like she's the one who carries that composed façade, I'm the one who's going to break it into pieces._

* * *

 _* **Wife beaters are a kind of tank tops.**_ ** _Oh, the irony!_**

 _ **So, hope you liked the first chapter and please comment your thoughts. Also favorite and follow if you enjoyed reading it. :)**_


	2. Since when are we friends?

**Finally finished it! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and stuff these couple of days. I just want to quickly thank you all for your positive comments, favorites and follows, they really made me happy! Thanks so much! :) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Boruto smiled as he wiped the sweat from his face. There was nothing better than a good morning workout to start the day. In fact mornings and training were his two favorite things, next to playing video games and scaring the crap out of his old man. He smirked as he watched his equally sweaty sensei and they both communicated only using their tired smiles.

'That was good. I'm impressed, Boruto' Sasuke said, giving him an acknowledging nod.

'I know right. I'm practically unbeatable.' Boruto smirked, scratching his nose as he held his head high.

'Now don't get so bigheaded. You still have much to learn.' Sasuke smirked, ruffling his blonde locks good-naturedly.

Boruto rolled his eyes with a smile 'Yeah, yeah..I know'

.

.

.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Boruto made his way down the hall towards the Hokage's office. A lunch box was swinging carelessly in his hand as he lazily scratched his back with the other one.

 _Man, this was the worst._

 _Why did he always have to deliver lunch to that stupid old man? And why did he agree anyway?_

His mother's pleading gaze flashed across his eyes and he sighed, knowing exactly why he had agreed to this…again. _This was some troublesome stuff_ \- he concluded, realizing that his thoughts were becoming more and more like his best friend Shikadai's. He closed his eyes, trying not to yawn.

But as he reached for the door knob, he was forestalled, and the door swung open, barely missing his face. He sobered up just in time to block it with his hand, ready to spit flames at the careless person behind them. But when he came face to face with **_her_** , all the venomous words he was ready to use, died down in his throat.

 _…Sarada?_

He frowned as their eyes connected, his hand still holding the door. However, her composure didn't change whatsoever. She was still looking at him with that blank look, before she went on ahead, completely ignoring his existence.

But much to Boruto's dismay he was still in a trance, his gaze still following her as she walked down the hall, until a cough snapped him back to reality.

He turned his head towards the office, towards his father to be more precise, and he regretted his action immediately.

Naruto was looking at him while trying to hide the smirk on his lips and Boruto huffed in annoyance. He came in quickly, shutting the door with a loud thud and thus earning a flinch from his father.

'Boruto.' Naruto began with his usual, lecturing voice. 'How many times have I said it? You can't come in here, banging the door all the time like you do at home. This is the Hokage's office after all, show some respect.'

'Yeah, like you know what I do at home.' Boruto answered, his tone low, but at the same time loud enough that his father could hear.

Naruto sighed, 'Why are you here? Did you do something again?'

Boruto rolled his eyes, his free hand finding comfort in the pocket of his pants as he reached Naruto's desk. ' Seems like this time it's on you.' he said as he all but threw the lunch box on his desk, before he stepped back, not wanting to be any closer.

Naruto looked at the neatly wrapped box on the desk before he realized what it was and sighed again. 'Was Hinata mad?' he asked, knowing already that his wife could never be mad for such a thing.

'Maybe. It's not like she shows it or anything.' Boruto shrugged, but the little hint of criticism didn't escape Naruto's senses.

'Well…' he said, a moment of silence was then shared between the two…Naruto looking at Boruto as he looked through the window, not bothering to spare him a glance whatsoever.

'..If that's all…I have work to-..'

'Why was she here?'

'Huh?'

Boruto looked at his dad flatly 'Sarada. Why was she here?'

'Oh' The older blonde said, trying to hide his amusement 'She just had some questions to ask me.'

'Questions?' Boruto frowned 'About what?'

Naruto smiled. 'About my position of Hokage. Since she's aspiring to become Hokage someday too'

The spoken words made Boruto lift his brow.

The fact she wanted to be Hokage wasn't what surprised him, cause ever since the Academy everyone knew that that was Sarada's dream…but wasn't it a bit too soon, inquiring about stuff like that? She was still so young and was yet to become of age, so why worry about that now? And why ask his stupid father?

His train of thoughts was cut when he heard his father chuckle and he frowned, questioning his sudden change of demeanor.

'Ah, sorry.' Naruto said, composing himself again 'I was just thinking 'bout how much she reminds me of Sasuke when he was young'

'Uncle Sasuke?'

Naruto nodded. 'Yeap. He too had that straight posture, walking round with his head held high. Their behavior is so much alike, it's crazy. Not to mention that she has his eyes and hair color. Then again, she also has Sakura's attitude, their clothing styles are similar too. Gosh, she has really grown a long way from that tiny little girl who was always grabbing onto Sakura's skirt.' Naruto chuckled.

And without realizing it, Boruto was smiling too, remembering those times when aunt Sakura would visit, bringing along Sarada who refused to leave her side. She was so cute back then, with her short black hair and glasses, always dressed up like a tiny book nerd. He chuckled, catching his father's attention.

'…She's pretty isn't she?' Naruto asked, ogling his son mischievously as he wiggled his brows.

'Step off, old man.' Boruto smirked, pretending to dust off something from his shoulder. 'Now then, I have stuff to do, can't waste my time stuck here with you. So I'll be quick'

Naruto looked at him confused as Boruto sighed.

'I have a request'

'Oh?'

.

.

.

Sarada walked down the hall, black glasses resting on top of her head following the bounce of her long black hair, which was currently free from her usual braid and flowing elegantly down the back.

But she knew it wouldn't last long, as she would tie it up first thing, when she came back home. Ah, just thinking about it gave her the will to get on through the day. It was kind off like wearing a bra. You have to wear it out in public but when you get home you can toss it off and finally be free. She wasn't so crazy about her hair and rarely liked to wear it loose, no matter how many times Chou-Chou said it looked prettier like that. Those kinds of things had never really bothered her, cause worrying about looking pretty was something she never found interest in. Still, she liked to make herself look presentable on important days, one of them being today.

She idly wondered for a second or two what exactly had she made the effort for. Talking with the 7th Hokage was a normal thing, and although they never reached the point where they discussed her future, until today, she couldn't seem to shake a feeling like there was someone else she subconsciously hoped to run into as well.

And like an answer to her troubling question, she felt an arm being placed around her shoulder.

.

.

.

She immediately looked up, eyes large as they connected with his and Boruto swore he saw stars.

 _'…_ I see what he meant' Boruto murmured, a bit in a trance as he looked at her, indicating towards the words his father spoke earlier.

It was in a second that Sarada frowned and in the next that his hand was sent flying away from her.

'What do you think you're doing?' she hissed and he thanked the Lord that she didn't just ignore him again.

'Well, hello to you too' he smirked, his eyes still heavily locked on hers.

She looked at him for a moment or two, before her whole body turned away and she proceeded her walk, exiting the Hokage Residence.

'Aw, come on' he whined, fastening his stride until he caught up with her 'Don't be like that.' He said, putting a hand in front of her to stop her from going further.

She came to a halt, furiously turning around; her eyes shining with annoyance as much as his with determination.

'What is it?' she questioned, tone going slightly above the average way she talked.

 _That's good_ \- He thought as he put on that smirk again, this time toning it down a bit for her sake.

'Woah, is that the way you talk to your old friend?' he fake pouted, but the raven haired kunoichi saw right through that fake innocence act.

'You and I? Friends?' she looked at him with skepticism. 'Since when are we friends, _Boruto Uzumaki_?'

The way she said his name made goosebumps run up his back. A feeling he found strangely enjoyable each time she'd awaken it.

He tried to overcome the daze the smoothness of her voice sent him in and instead fought back with a smile.

'Don't be like that, _Sarada_. Just remember all the fun times we had when we were kids.' He said, eyes shining with what seemed amusement.

.

.

She looked at him with a frown, his intentions finally reaching across her mind. That jerk just wanted to get her riled-up. And he has the audacity to smile?

'Well, looks like some things never change. You're as annoying as you always were.' She said and enjoyed the way his smile died down, deciding it was finally time to quit this nonsense. But she, however, didn't have the time to leave as he grabbed ahold of her hand, twisting her towards him as he put it on his chest.

'You see, **_that_** , hurt right **_here_**.' He said, pointing at his heart with her tiny hand, that fake pout reaching his face again.

'Too bad for you.' She said, pushing off of him again but to no avail .He had already reached for her glasses, successfully stealing them from her hair.

She turned around, her inner-self huffing with annoyance and cursing him in every single language she had known. 'Oi, UZUMAKI.' She raised her voice, capturing the blonde's attention as he tried looking through her glasses, only to stumble back, claiming they made him dizzy.

'Does it hurt being so dumb?' she spat, reaching for her glasses only for him to move them away.

'Don't know. Does it hurt being so beautiful?' he smirked, making Sarada choke on her comeback.

'..Give them back.' She tried again, only for him to lift them up, way above her head.

 _Using his height against hers, that was low, even for him._

'Ugh, just leave me alone already!' She swung a punch at his face, only for him to block it at the last second, squeezing her hand as he pushes it down, making her halt in surprise. In a matter of moments he had bent down, his lips gently pressed against her hand as he gave her a chaste kiss, his eyes never leaving hers.

'Sorry, can't do that' He whispered, his husky voice sounding strangely attractive all of a sudden.

'...What do you mean?' Sarada frowned. It really wasn't funny anymore.

'…Let's just say, from now on, we'll be seeing each other a bit more than we're used to.' He smirked, giving her a wink before he disappeared, leaving Sarada in a daze.

 _What the hell did he mean by that? Is he delusional or something?!-_ she questioned, eyes landing on a pair of glasses resting comfortably in her hand.

And really, it had gotten clear to Sarada, that she should never doubt Boruto Uzumaki again, as he that day became a part of her team.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Love you all :) Remember to favorite, follow or comment if you liked the story and as always see you in the next one. xoxo**


	3. The plan is on the go

**Finally back! I had some difficulties writing this chapter, the lack of time being the main one. But still I managed somehow, so don't be mad guys :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter so let's get into it. :) :) :)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

'From today on out, Boruto Uzumaki will be joining Team 7'

.

Boruto glanced at his new teammates looking at him like they'd seen a ghost.

'Wait…what?' Mituski was the first to speak, his voice uneasy and slow. It was strange for him, considering he's always so put together.

Sarada was, however, looking at him under her glasses. Her onyx eyes sharpened as he looked at them, and there was a never-ending scowl on her lips. She hated this, that much he knew. He just found that he didn't particularly care. He had but one goal, to expose her, and that meant taking certain measures first.

Step one: Join Team 7, was now complete.

Step two however will have to wait a bit.

.

'Oii, guys. Don't just look at him like that.' Konohamaru yelled, his face exploding in a hilarious expression 'You must welcome your teammate properly, come on!'

'But…weren't you placed in Team 3?' Mitsuki asked.

'Uh, yeah, about that.' Boruto grinned, his hands supporting the back of his head.

'He was transferred here by the 7th Hokage.' Konohamaru spoke.

'Transferred?' Sarada asked, finally engaging in the conversation. Boruto felt a little sting as she spared him a glance, an unknown feeling consumed him, but he pushed it at the back of his mind. _Focus._

'Well as you know, we are lacking a fourth member so the 7th thought Boruto would a perfect choice to complete Team 7.'

'Oh, that's how it is' Mitsuki smiled, getting up to greet Boruto 'In that case, welcome to the team, Boruto.'

'Heh, thanks Mitsuki.' Boruto grinned widely, before his gaze fell on the young Uchiha, still sitting as composed as ever. He lifted a brow.

'Uh, Sarada. Aren't you going to welcome Boruto too?' Konohamaru asked, before he was greeted with her cold stare.

'Do we have a say in this?' she asked, voice emotionless. Boruto snapped his eyes to her.

'It's the…um, Hokage's orders.' Konohmaru spoke, a bit uneasy as he watched the two have a death glare battle, the whole aura changing between them.

'Is there a problem?' Boruto smirked, but there was a usual vicious flare lacing trough him.

'Many' she got up, voice low and dangerous and Boruto sharpened his glare.

It seemed like the earlier flirty encounter they had had been long forgotten, and they were now standing in front of each other like life-long rivals.

 _Why does this remind me of Naruto nee-chan and Sasuke-san so much? –_ Konohamaru gulped, before he decided to stop the ruckus before it gets out of hand.

'O-ok, guys. That's enough of that.' He smiled uneasy, before separating them and breaking the cold aura between. 'Now, let's all sit down and introduce ourselves.'

'Hn' Sarada said, sitting down on the bench, not bothering to spare a second glance.

Boruto tsked himself, deciding to sit on the other side, next to Mitsuki.

'Great, now that we settled down, I'll start.' Konohamaru smiled.

'My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. I'm the grandson of Lord 3rd and I'll be your sensei from today' he said, mostly looking towards Boruto.

'Now about my likes and dislikes. Well, I like dangos and I dislike most vegetables, except tomatoes…hehe..' He scratched his head in an embarrassed manner. 'And as all of you know, my dream is to be the Hokage!' his spirit suddenly lifted up, golden stars dancing in his eyes as he spoke.

'Okay, now's your turn. Um, Mituski' he said, pointing at him.

Mitsuki smiled kindheartedly 'My name's Mitsuki. I'm 17 years old. I like everything and I don't dislike anything in particular. However, my future dreams are still uncertain to me.' He finished, his smile never wavering.

'Still huh?' Konohamaru lifted a brow 'Okay then, Sarada? Would you do us an honor and be next?' He looked at the girl, sitting in a different manner, hands crossed and under her chin…looking very much like her father did at her age.

'My name's Sarada Uchiha. I'm 17. My likes I'd rather keep to myself and as for dislikes.' She said, sparing Boruto a rather sharp glance.

'I'd rather not talk about that too. Still all I can say is that my dream, like yours Konohamaru-sensei, is to be the best Hokage of them all.'

'Pfhh' Boruto smirked, letting out a short breath of mockery. Sarada however did not turn to him, probably choosing to ignore his presence again.

'Okay, and finally Boruto.'

'The name's Boruto Uzumaki. I'm also 17. My likes…hmm..I guess I like anything that's sweet or salty, but I dislike ramen.'

Konohamaru looked at him with a defeated expression. _'Is that really Naruto's son?'_

'My dreams, I'd keep to myself…since I guess you can do that.' He said, glancing at Sarada. 'But much like all of you, I too want to become better than someone who's currently strong. Aaand that's all I'll say for now.' He smirked at the end, greeted by Konohamaru's smile.

'Fine than. You all did good. Since that is all for today, you are free to go home. We officially start our mission tomorrow, so rest well and I'll see you at the Hokage's office 6 AM sharp. Got it?'

'Hai!' they spoke in unison.

.

.

.

Later that day Boruto met up with the boys to hang out. A new plan ready to be set.

'….Hey, Denki. Would you mind doing me a favor?' Boruto asked, making his black-haired friend lift his eyes from his Biology book.

'A favor, sure! Anything for you Boruto-kun! ' He smiled, making Boruto a bit guilty for what he was about to say.

'What is it?' he asked, making both Shikadai and Inojin abandon their games on the table, curious to what Boruto's gonna say.

'Well, I was thinking. We're all officially starting our missions tomorrow, and that means we'll be out Konoha for days, months even. So don't you all think that we should celebrate a little before all the hard work gets started…'

The four guys looked at him for a moment, before Inojin spoke.

'That is a good idea.'

'I agree.' Shikadai added.

'Me too' Denki smiled 'So, what did you have in mind?'

'Eh, I don't know, throw a party or som'thin'?' Boruto said in his usual tone, sipping his cola.

'That could work.' Inojin agreed.

'But where? Our mom's would kill us if we made a house party and we can't afford to rent a place.' Shikadai spoke.

'Uh, yeah…so that's where the favor rolls in.' Boruto smiled uneasy 'Denki, do you think that you could maybe ask your old man to let you make it at your house? I mean your house is by far the biggest out of ours and with the huge entertainment room you have the party is sure to be the most successful if you make it.' he looked at Denki with hope in his eyes, and the black-haired boy felt like it was finally time when he could repay Boruto for all the favors he did for him. Though he could never repay him all the way for becoming his friend, this still counted right?

'Okay, Boruto-kun. I'll ask my father now.' He said, getting up and taking his phone with him. Boruto smiled.

'…What are you playing at?' Shikadai lifted a brow, while Boruto gathered his.

'I just want to have a little fun before we officially forfeit our night lives and become ordinary boring shinobi.' He said, sounding very convincing.

Shikadai sighed 'You got a point there. Starting tomorrow, life will be more troublesome than it already is.'

'True that.' Inojin added before Denki came, a scowl forming on his lips.

'What did he say?' Boruto asked, getting worried from his expression. _Did he refuse?_

'He said that….He said that it was okay with him!' Denki's expression suddenly changed, a warm smile greeting them all.

'WOOOHOOO!' Boruto jumped, extracting complaints from the diner lady.

'Ah, sorry.' He apologized, sitting back down with a goofy smile.

'It's official.' Inojin smiled himself.

'So, what were you thinking about the party?' Denki asked Boruto.

'We could buy all the decorations on our way home, you know balloons and stuff… and I'm sure mom could make something to eat. We'll buy more snacks and drinks just in case, though I'm still not sure about the music.'

'Don't worry about that. My dad'll hire a DJ.' Denki smiled.

'And my mom can make a cake or something.' Inojin said.

'Make that three moms.' Shikadai smiled.

'Okay, so we're set! All there's to do now is to invite everyone.' Boruto smiled victoriously.

'So who'll do it?'

'Well, since it's Denki's party it's only right that he does it.' Shikadai implied.

'M-me? A-are you sure. I don't know that many people so I-i..-…'

'You'll be alright Denki, we'll be right next to you, all you have to do is hand over an invitation.' Boruto said, placing a hand on top of Denki's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Denki smiled, silently thanking his life long best friend, again.

'Okay, Boruto-kun.'

.

.

.

'I'm having a party at my house, all chūnin and genin are invited, please come!'

'Umm, sure!'

.

.

'I'm throwing a party at my house. It's a little celebration before missions begin again. Please come!'

'Yeah, ok.'

.

.

'I'm throwing a party at my place.'

'Wait, isn't your father the President of Kaminarimon Company?'

'Y-yeah?'

'I'm so there! Mind if I invite a couple of my friends?'

'Sure, I don't mind.'

'Great, thanks man!'

.

.

'A party? Sure, why not. But I'm only going if my girls go too.'

'Yeah, they can come.'

.

.

'Come to my party?'

'Is Boruto gonna be there?'

'Yes, he is.'

'Then I wouldn't miss it for the world!'

.

.

'Come to my party, please?'

-'Yea'

'Come to my party, please?'

-'Okay'

'Come to my party, please?

-'Totally'

'Come to my party,please?'

-'Sure!'

'Come to my party please?'

 **'… _No_ ,thanks.** '

.

'Gre-..wait…what?'

'I said, no thanks.' Cho-Cho said, handing the invitation back to him.

'A-are you sure?' Denki asked, hoping she was just kidding. All throughout the day he was giving out invitations and every single chunin/genin agreed to come to his party. Then Boruto said all that was left was to invite Cho-Cho and Sarada-san, and he agreed. It now seems that he was left the hardest for the end.

'I'm positive, Denki. We got stuff to do.' Cho-Cho said, her tone a little irritated as she sat back down on the bench.

'A-and you, Sarada-san?'

'Parties aren't really my thing.' She said simply, continuing to write something in her book.

Denki felt like he was slapped in the face. '..O-oh…okay.' He slowly turned around, his eyes landing on Boruto who was standing a bit further with the guys. Boruto lifted a brow and in turn Denki shook his head, disappointment clear on his face. Boruto huffed, before gesturing for him to go back and convince them.

Denki wanted to cry. W _hat was he suppose to do now?_

He slowly turned back around, making his way back to the two girls talking about something.

'Look, Denki, we already said we-…'

'There will be snacks.'

'-CAN'T WAIT to come to your party! When did you say it was again?' Cho-Cho said, grabbing the envelope from his hand.

'It's at my house, tonight at 11 PM. All further information you need to know is in there' he said, pointing at the envelope.

'Um, excuse me.' Sarada cut in, taking the envelope from her hand 'Since when did we agree to this?'

'Ah, come on Sara-chan. They have snacks! SNACKS!' Cho-Cho got up in her best friends face, her puppy dog eyes catching Sarada off guard.

'Pweety pwease, Sara-chan. It'll be fun, come on!'

Sarada looked at her best friend, it seemed like she wouldn't give in, not until Denki joined in the puppy dog act.

She stepped away, looking at the two. Still she sighed, irritation showing through her face. '….Ugh, fine.' She finally said, making both of them jump in joy.

'Arigatou gozaimasu, Sarada-san! I asure you, you'll enjoy!' Denki said bowing down, a happy smile on his face.

'Yeah, yeah.' Sarada turned her head away from the bowing boy, before her eyes landed on a speck of yellow hair in the distance. She narrowed her eyes as their eyes met and she could see his everlasting smirk even from here. But their visual showdown was interrupted by Denki.

'Ja ne, Cho-san, Sarada-san.' He said giving them a wave before he left.

'Make sure you have lots of chips!' Cho-Cho yelled after him as the boy joined his group of friends.

'What in the world are you thinking, Cho-Cho?' Sarada asked her friends, as they watched the group of friends leave.

'Nothing in particular, I just want some food.' She shrugged as she took the invitation from Sarada's hand, but Sarada knew there was more to it than just a bag of chips.

'Anyway, girl.' She said as she held up an invitation 'The party is in a few hours, so we have just enough time to get ready.'

Sarada frowned. 'Get ready? No way am I-…'

'Oh, come on!' Cho-Cho said, grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging her towards her house before she had the time to object.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: THE PARTY!**

 **Ja ne, guys! :) :) :)**


	4. For the best

**I'm back and if I fail finals this will be the reason why :) Having a passion is hard sometimes, but I'm not the one to complain.**

 **Anyways, enjoy guys! :) :) :) Sending lots of love to all of you who commented, favored and followed!**

* * *

.

.

.

'Is everything set?'

'Let me see.

Decorations: check. Drinks and snacks: check. DJ: check Lights: check. Yeap, that about sums it all.'

Boruto smiled with joy. 'Ok, we're all set you guys. All that's left to do is wait till everyone gets here. Time me, Shikadai?'

'It's currently 11:05' said Shikadai as he lazily swiveled in his chair.

Suddenly Denki spoke up 'Oh, guys I see some people arriving'

'Ok, Denki tell the DJ to start playing. Um, Inojin you go turn the rest of the lights on and Shikadai you-…you feel asleep….Great.' Boruto sighed with defeat

'I'll go let them in.'

.

.

.

Half an hour later and almost all came. The crowd had gotten livelier and the shy atmosphere that was ruling at the beginning of the night changed as people started dancing amongst one another. The DJ was now picking up the speed as the music increased from 'warm up' to party mood. Drinks were being poured at the refreshment tables and there was even a mini bar for those who were bold enough to drink, that including the party throwers themselves. The food their mothers had prepared had gotten many compliments and everyone was pretty much having great fun. The guys watched from the corner, pleased smiles present on all of them, except one.

.

.

Boruto watched the opened door with a frown. It looked like his mind was somewhere else as he paid no mind to the party that was going on, nor to young kunoichi checking him out from the sides. Well, it wasn't like he didn't notice, it was more like he didn't care. Most of them purposely walked pass him several times, hoping to catch his glance or lifting their already short dresses up a bit, claiming that 'it was getting hot in here' and such. Some of them even 'accidentally' dropped their purses right in front of him, bending to pick it up, but to no avail. Boruto's gaze simply didn't budge from the door and as the night went by most of the girl gave up, which he was certainly thankful for.

Still…he was restless.

 _Where was she? Would she even come?_

 _._

But a feminine voice which whispered something in his ear suddenly snapped him out his thoughts. Confused, he snapped towards the source, only to be greeted with a large dazzling smile.

'Oh, Aiko.' He greeted, smiling at the girl.

As she met his, her smile widened even more, row of perfectly straight white teeth further exposed.

'Uh, We'll just be over there' Inojin said and he and Denki went into the crowd, leaving Boruto alone with the girl.

'Hey, Boruto. Mind if we sit next to you?' Aiko yelled over the noise, her strong perfume tickling his nose as she got closer, and only then Boruto noticed the two girl standing behind her.

'Not at all.' He smiled, offering them free seats next to Shikadai who was still dozing of in the corner.

'Thanks, you're the best' she chirped, turning towards her friends and whispering something. In a flash they both sat down, only leaving a free seat next to Boruto, which Aiko hurriedly sat it.

'Cool party by the way, you sure know how to throw a good celebration.' She said, crossing her legs as she leaned closer, the slit on her lavender colored dress further exposing her leg.

'Uh, thanks. But it's really Denki's party.' He smiled uneasily, pretending that there was a lose thread on his navy blue jeans; the close proximity she was pulling was really starting to annoy him.

Aiko was a nice girl and all, but it was always kinda clear to Boruto that she wanted to be more than just friends.

He couldn't say she wasn't pretty. She had those shiny emerald eyes and honey blonde hair which attracted glances even from older shinobi. Her dazzling smile and petite figure only added to the charm, but Boruto never really felt anything more towards her. Somehow, despite knowing her feeling towards him he just felt like she wasn't his type. It was tiresome giving her false hope, yet they stayed friends cause of Himawari who often hung out with the said kunoichi.

'Oh don't be so modest. Only you could be responsible for this blast party.' she giggled, playfully hitting his shoulder, and Boruto wanted nothing more than to just flee.

'Uh, heh-..I..' he scratched his head, not really sure how to respond. He helplessly searched around for his friends, until an outrages screech from one of Aiko's friends caught his attention.

'Oh. my. Hashirama. Is that…Sarada Uchiha!?'

And in an instant Boruto's eyes snapped towards the door, his breath stopping all together as she came in the view.

.

She…was absolutely breathtaking.

.

Her long raven hair was tied up in a loose bun; stray strands curled and falling on her curved face, further exposing her long neck. She was wearing a simple off-shoulder red dress, but compared to what other girls wore it seemed like her wardrobe choice was the clear winner. The dress itself was not as short as the others', stopping a little over her knees; but it somehow showed every curve the girl possessed. The exposed shoulders and cleavage attracted attention under the numerous bright colored lights, and in that moment he could feel all people thinking the same.

 ** _Sarada Uchiha. She was the real deal._**

He found himself desperately yearning for her eyes, which were looking everywhere except at him. Next to her Cho-Cho smiled widely as she greeted someone from the distance. She wore a pink strapless dress which was extracting quite an amount of whistles. Not that she really cared; taking her best friends hand as she dragged her towards the back of the room.

And throughout all the way, Boruto's eyes stayed on her. He didn't know why, but the plan he had came up with suddenly felt impossible for him…And, uh, was he sweating? He was sweating. Great.

'Boruto?' Aiko called, waving a hand in front of him and further blocking his view of Sarada.

'Huh?' Boruto said, snapping out of the daze. _What was that girl doing to him?_

Aiko greeted him back to reality with a salty smile, clearly annoyed by something. 'I'm feeling a little thirsty. Mind if you get me a drink?' she batted her fake eyelashes, full smile back on.

'Oh, yeah, sure.' He said, a bit unstable as he got up. 'What'll you have?'

'A glass of tequila will be enough, thanks.' She smiled sweetly, yet something dangerous was swimming in her emerald orbs.

He gave her a silent salute as he went, thanking the heavens he was free, at least for a minute or two.

.

'Yo, man.' He greeted the bartender with his usual tone, since the bar was in the corner and not so exposed with loud music. 'I'll have a glass of tequila'

'Right away' the older man smiled 'Anything else?'

He stopped a little. Should he? Ah, why the heck not. 'Um..yeah..give me a bottle of bear.'

'Make that three.' Someone next to him spoke and Boruto snapped his head towards the sound, greeted by the two best friends.

'Ladies' he smirked, eyes directed towards the raven haired beauty sulking in the back.

'Uzumaki' Cho-Cho smirked back, her eyes catching Boruto's as he was checking out her oblivious best friend.

'Quite a spot on party your friend has thrown. I'm giving the snacks an A+.' Cho-Cho said, still glancing between the two. _Come on Sara, look up from the damn phone.-_ she thought.

'Uh, thanks. I'll make sure to tell him.' He smiled, turning towards the bartender to check for his drinks.

'Sara-chan here is having fun too, right girl?' She said, playfully bumping her best friend's hip and making the girl look up from her phone.

She firstly looked at her friend and then her eyes rose towards him. She looked more beautiful up close; red lips slightly apart and a gentle swipe of blush emphasizing her cheeks. He knew that even without the minimum makeup she wore, she'd still look beautiful. _Oh, the perfection which was to be an Uchiha. She certainly had it._

'No glasses' he lifted a brow, an impish smirk dancing on his lips.

'No brain' she smiled sweetly, tilting her head a little as Cho-Cho stifled a laugh. But just as Boruto was about to fire back, the bartender informed them that their drinks were ready.

'Sure you can handle it?' Boruto asked, looking at the beer in Sarada's hand.

'You humor me, Uzumaki.' She spoke, neither of them aware of the close proximity they were stepping in.

'Uzumaki?' he questioned, getting closer as he did 'Since when are we on second name basis, Uchiha?'

'Don't you think it's for the best?' she said, an inch or two was now separating them and if Boruto could just bend his head a little mo-…

'Borutoo, dear!' a voice from the back separated the two. Sarada taking her respected distance as did Boruto.

He heaved a sigh as he turned around, Aiko's forced smile clear to him as she stood behind him with clasped hands, typical sweet girl act.

'Sorry, I was getting impatient. Are the drinks ready?' she asked sweetly, ignoring Sarada and Cho-Cho's presence.

'Yeah, yeah. I have 'em.' He said handing her the drink.

'Thanks, you're such a sweetheart.' She smiled, showing her row of straight white teeth again. 'Anyway, the music's awesome. Wanna dance?'

'Uh' he hesitated, turning towards where Sarada is only to realize she was no longer there. He silently cursed. 'Umm…Yeah, sure.'

He watched her eyes lit up. 'Uh-you go right ahead, I'll join you in a sec.'

'Oh, ok' she grinned, basically skipping towards the dance floor.

Boruto sighed with relief as he watched her leave, before he turned back around, taking a chug of his beer and maneuvering his way towards the crowd.

.

.

Sarada stopped in her track as she felt a hand being placed on hers. Her sharp gaze snapped towards the familiar hand before she whipped around, freeing herself in the process.

'I'd advise you not to touch me.' She spoke a bit louder, with the music being loud and all.

'Excuse my manners' Boruto said, smirking a little 'Anyways, you were saying.' He finished, referring to their earlier talk.

Sarada lifted a brow and in turn Boruto pursed his lips.

'You were asking me if I thought it was for the best. I didn't quite get your question, so I'm asking you to explain.' He elaborated, his eyes looking directly at hers.

She tsked. 'Is that a wish or a demand?'

'Neither, I'm just curious as to what you thought.' He shrugged, his hands finding comfort in the pocket of his jeans.

She smirked, eyes sliding through the crowd before averting back on him. 'Don't you think it's rude to keep your girlfriend waiting?' She asked, catching Boruto by surprise.

'Girlfriend?' he smirked.

'That's new for you Sarada. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous.' He made a surprised face, lips parting a little as he took on the act.

Sarada lifted a brow, mouth opening for a comeback.

'Saraaa, come on. All the Doritos will be gone if we don't hurry up.' Cho-Cho groaned, swaying from one foot to another like a child waiting for ice cream.

Sarada turned towards Cho-Cho, giving her a reassuring smile. 'Be right there.' She silently dismissed her.

'…okay..' The brunette sighed in defeat, before walking away and leaving the two of them alone.

Boruto lifted a brow, yet another smirk on his face as she faced him again.

She simply looked at him, tilting her head a little. That caught Boruto of guard and in the exact moment she stepped closer, grabbing his shirt as she twisted it, their bodies meeting one another in a fierce crash.

And even though she was a head shorter than him, she somehow managed to get him to bend to her level.

'What are you-..!' he tried asking, but was interrupted yet again.

.

Boruto's breath hitched as he felt her own on his ear, her soft whisper getting him in a daze 'Don't you think it's for the best.' She spoke sweetly, before her tone dropped in a low and threatening tone.

'That you know your place as the Uzumaki, and I as the Uchiha.' She coldly cut him off, stepping away and disappearing in the crowd.

.

.

Boruto still stood like a statue, his hands hanging out of his pockets as he looked towards the direction in which she left.

 _…_ _What the hell was that?_ \- he asked himself, as he finally felt his heart working again.

'Boruto?'

He whipped around, greeted by Aiko's pout. 'Aren't we going to dance?' she asked, a hopeful smile appearing on her lips. .

'Uh, sorry Aiko...I'm just experiencing a bit of headache, so I'mma go and rest a little.'

Aiko's smile dropped.

'Next time for sure, ay?' he gave her a reassuring smile to which she quickly put up a fake one.

'Yeah, sure…next time'

He gave her one last smile before passing by, a breath of relief escaping him for the third time tonight.

As he stepped away his thoughts came rushing back to the moment he and Sarada shared. Slowly, a handsome grin illuminated his face, sending every girl he passed by in a daze.

Oblivious to him Aiko watched from the corner, gritting her teeth in anger.

'You want to play that way Sarada? Fine, let's play.'

.

.

* * *

 **Fun fact. Not a liquor fan (even if I am the liquid queen) Kinda had to search what normal people drink at parties cause I usually just order juice. Lameee... I know... Haha :'D (..Stay in school kids.) But since there was like zero results (Even Internet thinks I'm weird) I just typed tequila…cause why not? *hilarious crying emoji***

 **PS: Still laughing at the Oh. My. Hashirama. part**


	5. Busted lips and flirts

**Heyyy guys! I missed youuuu!**

 **I had a bit of free time so I decided to put it in good use. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

.

Sarada idly wondered what had gotten into her to act the way she did, while she silently hummed to the slower tempo song playing in the background. Losing composure was not in her nature, so why did that jerk get her so riled up?

Still she handled it pretty well; said everything she needed to. The message she sent him was clear as day. _'Don't think that we could be friends, and don't approach me anymore.'_ She just hoped the jerk got it enough, but considering his persistence she doubted he would just leave her alone. Damn that guy, evading her mind and making her mad. And the comment about her being jealous? Ha, she? Jealous? Of what exactly?

She turned towards Cho-Cho as she felt her nudging her side.

'Looks like we're about to have company.' Cho said, looking at the 3 girls whom were headed their way.

Sarada immediately recognized the middle one as Aiko, the girl who was with Boruto minutes ago. She lifted a brow 'What ever do they want?' she questioned easily, although by the look on the blonde's face she knew they weren't gonna chat about the weather.

Aiko made a dramatic stop as she reached the two, her minions-..ehm, friends crossed their arms in a threatening manner, looking every bit like those mean girls in movies.

'Well, if it isn't Sarada Uchiha.' The blonde spoke, spitting her name like venom out her rose colored lips.

'Aiko' Sarada answered, her face morphed in one of boredom as she looked at the fuming blonde.

Cho-Cho lifted a brow as the blonde spared her a glance.

'Is there something you wanted?' Sarada continued, her voice not wavering

'I'd advise you to step away from Boruto, he's mine.' Aiko smiled sharply, getting straight to the point.

'Step away?' Sarada lifted a brow 'What makes you think I'm the one who follows him?' she questioned.

'Oh, please' the blonde scoffed 'Why would a guy like him want something with a girl like you? After all you're an Uchiha, the daughter of a man who abandoned the village and became a criminal. You're just as scum as he i-..'

 ** _-BAM…!_**

..and before she had the time to finish, Aiko received a blow to the face sending her flying across the dance floor. A loud screech from her two friends overpowered the music.

The whole crowed suddenly gasped with horror as they watched the blonde spread out on the floor. The DJ stopped the music immediately, horrified as the rest. In a flash, a circle was formed around the two, Sarada pulling her fist back as she looked at the girl.

'Damn' Cho-Cho snickered in amusement, resting her back against a wall.

Aiko coughed, a drop of blood falling on her dress. 'You. Bitch!' she screamed, getting up as she charged at Sarada who skillfully avoided the blondes punch, jumping above her as she shoved her in a nearby table filled with snacks and drinks.

The crowed oohh-ed again, most of them closing their eyes as they watched the blonde's face make contact with the chips and guacamole.

Sarada gave a smirk of amusement as she watched the blonde fume, the green dip slipping down her makeup pilled face. Her two best friends seemed to finally get out of the daze as they charged right ahead, throwing kunais at the Uchiha. She caught them at the last second, two sharp blades stopping a hair width away from her face.

'…Is that suppose to intimidate me?' she asked, throwing their weapons away as the girls looked at her with fear in their eyes.

'For a Hirata, you're not so impressive' Sarada said, watching the blonde lift herself up. 'Now then, shall we have some fun?' she tilted her head.

.

'Boruto-kun! Boruto-kun! Help!' Denki yelled as he approached the group of friends dozing of in the corner.

Boruto lifted his head from his phone, eyes widening as he looked at Denki.

'Bad news, Aiko-san and Sarada-san are fighting!' he yelled making Boruto jump from his seat.

'Fighting? What are you talking about, man!?'

'I don't have time to explain, just hurry before Sarada-san kills Aiko!' Denki said, tears creeping up from his onyx eyes.

'What the fuck!?' Boruto cursed as he followed Denki through the crowd.

.

'Don't you dare underestimate me, you bitch! You and all the Uchihas should just go rot in hell!' Aiko yelled, making a hand sign before sending a rain of fire bullets towards her.

Sarada tsked closing her eyes, but before she had done anything there was a loud gasp echoing from the crowd as the bullets suddenly disappeared, followed by a loud sizzling noise.

'That's enough!'

Boruto yelled, back towards her as he stood in front with his hand raised; a giant puddle of water invading the floor beneath them.

The crowd stopped, all eyes dead on him.

'Explain' he looked at the blonde, tone low and sharp.

Aiko's eyes widened in horror 'Boruto, I-…she attacked me. I was just defending myself' she testified, voice filled with tears and a big fat **_fake_**.

A loud murmur was then heard throughout the crowd, an occasional 'She's right' catching his ear.

'…Is that true?' he asked, never turning towards _her_.

Sarada gritted her teeth, keeping silent as she passed him by.

'Step off, Uzumaki.' She threatened, voice going low as she kept her eyes on Aiko.

'There will be no fighting!' he yelled, slowly reaching towards and grabbing her shoulder; his eyes however widened as they came in contact with hers.

'I said. Step off.' She all but growled, red eyes shining dangerously under the dim light.

 _…_ _Is that?_

'The Sharingan!'- someone yelled from the crowd, bulging eyes looking at the girl with both fear and astonishment.

'Sarada, stop this now.' he threatened, but he couldn't deny that he felt a bit intimidated under the sharp glare of hers. Just then, another rain of fire bullets hurled towards her, Boruto's eyes widening as he yelled 'Look ou-!'

But she had already been gone and in an instant a punch was delivered to the three girls, making them fall unconscious on the floor, everyone's jaws dropping as they gasped loudly.

.

No one dared to move until Cho-Cho stepped up, hands clapping as she came closer.

'Now ladies and gentleman, this is how you throw a party.' She smirked reaching Boruto as she patted him on the shoulder, his mouth still slightly ajar. 'It's been fun and all, but we got other matters to attend to.'

She said, taking a single piece of french fry from the nearby table. She silently popped it her mouth, sighing in appreciation as she stepped over the still unconscious girls; hair bouncing fiercely as she did so.

Sarada tsked as she accepted the purse Cho-Cho handed to her, ignoring all the murmurs which were spreading around.

'Ja ne, Denki.' Cho-Cho smiled at the guy helplessly staring in the corner.

'J-j-ja ne, Cho-Cho-san, S-Sarada-san' he bent low, missing the way Sarada's lips lifted up in an amused smirk.

And just like that, they were out the door; leaving a swamp of people to stare in awe after them. Most of the girls were gasping, some of them gathering around the unconscious Aiko; while boys drooled, looking wistfully at the two distant figures.

Boruto found himself growling, asking loudly for someone to explain. But all kept silent, no one wanting to confront the raging Uzumaki. He watched with anger at the unconscious girls, then at a broken table and the mess on the floor. His eyes then roamed through the crowed, silently daring someone to speak.

'It wasn't Sarada's fault.' Shikadai spoke, attracting Boruto's attention. He yawned as he approached the blonde, hands tucked behind his head.

'Aiko was making all sort of nasty comments towards her, it figures she would snap.' He shrugged, looking as bored as he always did.

'…Aiko wouldn't do that?' Boruto said, making it sound more like a question.

'It's true.' Inojin stepped up, as the rest of the people slowly backed away; most of them taking their belongings and leaving back home.

'I was near when it happened. Aiko said something about Sarada's father and she right-hooked her.' Inojin said, tone lower than usual.

Boruto's eyes widened 'Uncle Sasuke? What did she say?'

Inojin sighed 'She addressed him as a criminal, said all kinds of other vague stuff too.' He finished, scratching the back of his head. 'She received a heck of a punch though, figures since it was from Sarada'

'…So she began the fight' he spared a sharp glance at Aiko, before he took his phone off the table, furiously exiting the house.

'Where are you going?' Inojin yelled after him, but the blonde just slammed the door, disappearing into the night. Shikadai spared him a knowing glance and Inojin slowly smirked, finally realizing.

'Oh.'

.

.

.

'Here take this.' Cho-Cho said as she handed her best friend a napkin. The kunoichi smiled in appreciation, before she pressed it against her bottom lip; the corner of the napkin soaking in red both from blood and lipstick.

'Didn't think that kunai would get you.' Cho-Cho shrugged, a bit amazed.

'…I guess I'm a bit out of it tonight.' she shortly replied.

Sarada kept silent as she walked, her thoughts filling the cold night air.

'What are you thinking girl?' Cho-Cho asked, her voice low and gentle, slowly testing the waters.

'Nothing in particular' she simply replied, eyes set on the sky.

'…I didn't want to interfere. Your fights are your fights.' Cho-Cho spoke slowly.

'You did good.' Sarada retorted.

'Still…I wanted to bash her head in the wall for the words she spoke. That little bitch' she gritted her teeth, fist tightening as she imagined doing so.

Sarada sighed, turning towards her best friend as she spared her an appreciative smile. 'I know you did. Thanks for controlling yourself for me.'

'Giiirl, please. I should be saying that to you. Only a knockout? I'm surprised. When did you turn into a softie?' She nudged her into the side, earning a giggle from the black-haired kunoichi.

'…I didn't want to potentially harm the girl, since you know, she so desires for him to notice her.' She shrugged, finally answering.

'Oh' Cho-Cho smirked 'Boruto Uzumaki, huh?' she 'uuhh'-ed, poking her best friend in the rib and making her flinch. 'So that's the reason you're not yourself tonight.'

'What are you talking about?' Sarada snapped, a small blush covering her face.

'Girl, it's clear as day. And by the way you right-hooked her in the face, so I'm pretty sure that'll leave a huge bruise.' She shrugged, a scoff escaping her lips as she watched Sarada's annoyed face.

'Furthermore, your hair looks like a mess' she grinned, pointing towards a chunk of hair falling from her bun and down her neck.

Sarada stuck her tongue out as she looked at the brunette, hands shaking the rubber band out of the hair and letting raven colored locks fall down her back.

'Very mature, Sara-chan' Cho-Cho smiled, closing her eyes as she ignored her best friend's childish behavior thus trying not to burst out into a laugh. 'Boruto really changed you into a bad, bad girl.' She pouted, making Sarada's choke on the air.

'That's it-..!' she began, but was interrupted by a yell from behind.

'Ayee, wait up!' Boruto yelled, as he hurriedly walked towards them.

'Oh, speaking of the devil' the brunette wiggled her brows, earning a glare from Sarada. They both turned around, greeted by a very serious looking Boruto.

'What do you want now?' Sarada said flat out, making Cho-Cho lift a brow.

 _Sarada's definition of flirting is a bit off, but the guy's still around…so that's a good thing.-_ she concluded, stepping away as she did.

'Doesn't matter' Cho-Cho declared, interrupting the blonde as he was about to speak 'Since you're here, mind taking her home?' she asked, making them both choke out in surprise.

'Uh, I-..'

''K, thanks!' she declared, giving Sarada a quick wave before she stepped away, ignoring her best friends threatening 'Cho-Cho!'

She snickered as she walked away

 _I should really get an award for being the coolest best friend ever.._

 _But, do they even make that? And can it be in snack form?_

 _._

'So, why are you here?' Sarada asked, regaining her composure as she switched her eyes from the distant brunette to the blonde.

Boruto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he looked at her. 'How much longer are you gonna act this way towards me? He asked.

'Act what way?' she stubbornly bit back, eyes looking directly up at his.

Boruto looked at her for a moment or two, before stepping away with a sigh. 'Come on, let's get you home.'

Sarada watched him with confusion, his hand spread out towards her.

She tsked 'No, thanks.' she declared, passing by him in a cold manner.

Boruto sighed again, his head lifting towards the sky in an attempt to calm himself; taking a deep breath before he joined the raven haired kunoichi.

.

She glanced at his form the side, mind fuming with a desire to be left alone, but somehow she found herself not being able to say so again.

'…I heard what happened.' She looked up at him 'The whole situation. Inojin explained it to me.' he spoke as he looked out in the distance.

'So?' she asked nonchalantly, a moment of silence invading again.

'I just wanted to tell you that I understand why you did it.' he shrugged.

'I don't really need your approval.' She retorted.

'…Sure' he smiled a bit breathy 'Keep ignoring me why dontcha?'

'If you know you're being ignored, why don't you just leave?' she said matter-of-factly, irritation seeping through her voice.

He kept silent for a bit, just gazing into the sky, and Sarada idly wondered what he though as she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly, his gaze snapped towards her, catching her in the act as he smirked.

She quickly turned around, silently cursing her poor reflexes tonight.

'Oh, by the way. You look very pretty tonight.' He declared, making color flush in her cheeks. Not really sure how to answer, she just looked at him oddly, eyes shining as they met.

He greeted her with a smile, his eyes looking at hers before they dropped down, widening a bit as they did so.

'…You're bleeding' he said…and Sarada blinked, her fingers reaching towards her face.

'Wait! You could get it infected like that.' He hurriedly exclaimed, making her stop in her track as he patted his jeans in search of some kind of tissue. He cussed as he couldn't find anything. 'Uh, let me' he offered, determination clear on his face as he hurriedly took off his shirt, approaching closer.

Sarada stuttered as the material came in contact with her lips. Her eyes gazed at him as he gently dabbed, mouth twisted in a frown.

 _Was he worried?_

 _'_ It's fine. I can just get mom to heal it.' she said, her voice but a whisper, a bit off due to her lips being covered. Still, he didn't budge, making her sigh in defeat.

Her black orbs observed his from up close. _Were they always this blue? -_ she silently questioned.

Her breaths came out in short pants, the kind when you're aware of someone's close proximity. She resisted biting her lip as she inhaled the masculine scent of his cologne, mixed with something warm and strange like. Her gaze swept from his long lashes towards the pouting rosy lips, and fell from his chiseled jaw down to his exposed muscles bulging through the black top-and..woah-..

'Enjoying the view?' his voice made her eyes snap up, greeted by his knowing smirk.

She quickly stepped away, not bothering to thank him as she further extended her walk.

'…You're welcome!' she heard him yell and rolled her eyes, a small smile dancing on her lips as he tried catching up to her.

.

.

They made it to her house in a manner of minutes and she lifted a brow, seeing as the lights were still on at that hour.

'…So, we're here' Boruto declared, a bit amazed as he looked at the huge symbol on the wall.

Sarada frowned, looking at him with confusion. He looked like a small kid who had seen a very cool action figure in the toy shop, but somehow the childish behavior suited him very well.

Boruto's gaze fell from the sign to her as he smiled good-naturedly, catching her by surprise. She licked her lips, feeling the blood enter her mouth again, but she hoped that the irony taste would at least compose her a bit.

He lifted a brow 'Again?' he laughed, reaching to take his shirt off, but in that moment the door swung open, scaring the crap out of them both.

.

Their eyes snapped towards the pissed off Sasuke, standing at the door with his hands crossed…..well, han **d**.

'Jeez, dad.' Sarada exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart.

He looked at the two with threatening silence, his eyes narrowing as he noticed Sarada's busted lip and Boruto's unbuttoned shirt.

'Explain.' he growled.

Sarada sighed 'Is mom home?' she asked, ignoring his question.

'In the kitchen' he pointed towards the back, letting her step through.

'…Bye to you too.' Boruto sighed, before being greeted by his sensei's cold stare. 'Welp...it was nice seeing you, sensei.' He waved, proceeding to step away, before he was grabbed by the shirt.

'Oh, heck to the no. You are coming with me, mister.' Sasuke said, before lifting his bangs and revealing the legendary Rinnegan.

* * *

 **A smooth way to show of your muscles Boruto ;) Don't you just love the guy? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to make the next one as quickly as I can! Ja ne guys! :) :) :)**


	6. Missions are starting!

**I'm sooo sorry this took too long. I've literally been swamped with finals and long nerve-racking studying hours. I wrote this** **relatively fast so I'm kinda skeptic if you'll like it. I promise the next one will be longer and better written, but for now I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **!UPDATE!**

*date 1.7.2017.*

 **The story will be updated in 2-3 days max.**

 **So sorry and I hope you understand! Arigatoo Gozaimasu!**

* * *

.

.

.

'Oh, morning Sarada.'

Sakura smiled warmly at her daughter as she stacked another pancake on top of an already large pile.

The black-haired kunoichi yawned, stretching her arms above her head. A small frown that was placed on her lips soon faded as she looked at her mother; a bright, cheerful one appearing instead.

'Morning, mum.' She greeted, sitting down as Sakura placed a plate in front.

'Uhm, is dad still asleep?' she asked, rubbing her eyes to get out of slumber.

'Oh…didn't you know.' Sakura asked, stopping in her track.

'Know what?' Sarada inquired.

'You're father had to go on another mission…away from the village. He said he'd be back in a month or two though' She spoke slowly and delicately, smiling at her daughter. But despite her careful words and a carefree mask, Sarada could see the sadness inside of her mother. She sighed.

It wasn't surprising anymore. He always did this. Sarada was used to being abandoned by her father since she was born.

She was told ever since little that her father was an important attribute to the village, a powerful Uchiha who fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War and helped save the world. That's the reason he always went away on missions, cause the village could only depend on him to successfully complete them all…or so she thought. But at the age of 8 she had learned the absolute horrible truth.

Before being the savior of the world, her father was a criminal. He abandoned his village in pursuit of power and killed many, many innocent lives. That's why, by the end of the war, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't named a hero.

Instead, he was thrown in jail which he would later get out off, but on a condition to continue supporting Konoha from the shadows. Stripped away from a normal life with his family, forced to journey all his life, always put in danger- Those were Sarada's first thoughts, making her hate the Konoha and it's leaders. But only until she found out that her father gave up on all of that…on his own free will.

She clenched the fork in her hand, looking in the distance.

'Sarada?' Sakura whispered, her daughter's inner battle clear to her.

'…Did you tell him?' she asked through gritted teeth and Sakura went silent as Sarada's sharp gaze felt at her.

She sighed, a frown on her face as she slowly shook her head.

'…That bastard' Sarada growled, making Sakura choke on her tea.

'Language, young lady!' she managed to say in-between the coughs. 'And where do you think you're going now?' She asked, looking at her daughter as she stood up.

'I'm going to get ready.' She spoke, gathering her hair up in a bun.

'And breakfast? You need to eat if you want to be able to keep up with the boys.' Sakura nagged her, pointing a finger at her daughter.

'I lost my appetite' she ignored her, walking past and slamming the door shut.

Sakura sighed, looking from the barely touched pancakes to the closed door. She helplessly wondered for a moment or two if this is what her mother felt like all those years when Sakura was a teen.

.

.

.

'I'm going now!' Boruto yelled as he put on his shoes.

'Oh, don't forget your lunch, honey!' Hinata hurriedly exclaimed, all but running through the hallway; a neatly wrapped lunchbox resting in her hand

'Right' he smiled, thanking her mother as he got up.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes; a common thing she did whenever he was about to go on a mission, and he sighed.

'I promise I'll take care of myself mom. Please, don't worry' he gave her a warm hug, to which his mother just nodded, a tear falling on his black and red jumpsuit.

'Watch over your teammates as well, okay?' she whispered, inhaling the warm scent of her beloved son.

'…Okay' he answered, wiping a tear that escaped his mother's eye. 'Say bye to Hima for me' He smiled kindheartedly, stepping away to grab his rucksack.

'Well, I'm off then' he waved, giving her one last grin before taking his belongings and stepping out.

Hinata watched her son from the opened door, her hands clasped as she hoped and prayed that he comes back safe and sound.

.

.

.

'Good, you're all here' Konohamaru spoke when Boruto entered the Hokage's office, greeted by Mituski and his father.

He pursed his lips, glancing at the kunoichi seemingly oblivious to him entering.

She looked to be in deep thoughts…did she find out?

'So, I'm listening.' Boruto spoke up, catching her and everybody else's attention. 'What's our mission?' he asked his father.

Naruto sighed. 'Always so demanding' he whispered to his chin, before straightening his posture and clasping his hands.

'As you all know, we've been having reports of the missing ninjas who were last seen around the border of Konoha. Furthermore, we've gotten entail that a member of the police force had seen the kidnappers themselves.'

Everyone's eyes widened.

'So, who are they?' Boruto asked, making his father sigh. He opened the drawer under his desk, getting out a file. He swiftly took them out, handing Konohamaru the paper.

'The Jashimada thieves?!' Konohamru exclaimed, looking at the Wanted poster with widened eyes.

'Jashimada-whata? Who the hell are they?' Boruto asked, looking at the paper in Konohamaru's hands.

'They're a group of famous thieves that kidnap people and take their organs, selling them in exchange for money.' Naruto explained.

'Selling organs? But who do they sell it to?' Boruto lifted a brow.

'There are many people who are in a need of an organ' Mituski spoke 'For example, many people have a dysfunctional kidney or heart, so in order to survive they need to transplant a new one.'

'These thieves are well aware of that, and are killing other people for money.' Sarada concluded, lips knitted in a frown.

'That's right. And your mission is to find these thieves and stop them.' Naruto said.

'But how, we don't even know where they are?' Boruto asked.

'We've gathered information that they were last seen in a hotel not that far from the Land of Water, which is where they're probably heading. There's more information on its whereabouts here' he said, handing Konohamaru the scroll.

'And one more thing, I'm giving this mission a B-rank, since we're not exactly sure what these guys' abilities are. But nevertheless, I don't want you slacking or letting your guard down. They haven't been caught yet so for all we know they could be very dangerous.'

He spoke with a serious face, mostly looking at his son.

'Pshh, please. I got this.' Boruto smirked, waving him off.

'You mean, we've got this.' Konohmaru punched him in the head, earning a glare from Boruto and a small giggle from Sarada.

He quickly glanced at the kunoichi, only to find her serious again.

 _Ah, man. I've missed it._

'Boruto is becoming quite a troublemaker' Mituski exclaimed, making Naruto slump down his chair with a sigh.

'Hey, what is that suppose to mean?' he asked annoyed, and Naruto smiled, remembering his own days as a member of Team 7.

Konohamaru gave him an apologetic smile 'If that's all' he said, dragging a fuming Boruto towards the door. 'We'll be on our way.' Slowly they all went out.

Naruto nodded. 'Good luck' he added, getting Boruto's attention as he was about to close the door.

'Take care of yourself.' Naruto said, voice low but warm like.

Boruto stood in silence, before finally answering.

'…You too.' He gave his father a small smile, to which Naruto responded with a bigger one.

He then went out, slamming the door shut. A pleased smirk was playing on his lips as his father's 'How many times..!' echoed through the Hokage's residence.

.

.

It wasn't like Boruto to pay attention to anything going on around him, but he still felt the need to look at her every moment or two.

She seemed out of it. Like something happened, and he could bet all his video games he knew exactly what it was. Sasuke's words from last night echoed through his mind.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Boruto felt dizzy and a bit nauseous as his feet landed on the ground with a loud thud, knees buckling under his weight. He looked around confused, eyes landing on his sensei who stood a bit away.

'Sensei, what's going on?' he asked, eyes wide as he came in contact with his sharp glare. Nothing seemed clear, especially why they suddenly appeared in a middle of a forest. Wait, was sensei going to murder him!? Did he misinterpret what he saw outside his house? Oh, he was going to kill him for sure!

'It was an accident, sensei! Sarada cut her lip and I was just trying to stop the bleeding but I didn't have a tissue and than I used my shirt, nothing else happened so please, please don-..!'

'I'm not going to kill you…' Sasuke spoke up, interrupting his mumble of apologies and Boruto felt a huge weight being lifted of his chest.

'Oh thank Goodness!'

'-…This time.' Sasuke finished.

'I'm so glad you un-..Wait what!?' Boruto yelled, his mouth dropping comically.

'Nevermind that now.' Sasuke said 'I brought you here for a different reason.'

Boruto looked at him under knitted brows 'Huh? What is it, sensei?'

'I'm leaving on another mission tomorrow. It'll probably last less this time, month or two.'

'Are you serious?' Boruto asked, disappointment laced in his voice.

'I'm sorry to leave in the middle of your training, but this mission is very important.'

'No, I understand.' Boruto smiled, earning a smile back. 'Eh, but, is that the only reason you sent me here?'

'…It's not. I also wanted to confirm what I've heard.' Sasuke said turning towards him 'You are in a team with Sarada now, right?' he asked and Boruto lifted his brows.

'Uh, yeah. I joined Team 7 yesterday.' He spoke slowly, idly wondering where he'd gotten the information from.

'That's good.' Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at his sensei with confusion.

'…Boruto, I want you to promise me something.' Sasuke said as he turned around, looking at something in the distance.

The blond looked at his sensei with a raised brow 'Yeah?' he urged him to continue.

'Watch over Sarada while I'm gone.'

Boruto's eyes widened in surprise before he soaked in his words, a small smile appearing on his lips

'You got it sensei!' he exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled before turning towards him, a good-natured look played in his eyes 'Sarada and you have really gotten closer over the last two days. To be honest, I'm surprised my daughter even spoke a word with you. She's usually very private and reserved.'

'Oh, Sarada and I are great friends.' Boruto lied nonchalantly, his hands supporting the back of his head.

'That's good to hear.' Sasuke smiled a bit, before he composed himself again; Boruto's smile diying down as did his.

'…She may look cold on the outside, but there's more to her that what meets the eye. To say it shortly, she's quite mysterious…even to me. ' He spoke a bit slower, gaze still far away 'But I know her heart, and I'm sure you do too. So even though I don't distrust you I still feel the need to tell you.' He said as turned around, looking Boruto straight in the eyes.

 _'…If you ever hurt her, you'll answer to me.'_

 _.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Boruto shuddered as the memory of his sensei's threatening words came into his mind. He found it both amusing and scary how Sasuke felt overprotective of his daughter, but at the same time what he said about her occupied him more.

 ** _._**

 **She may look cold on the outside, but there's more to her that what meets the eye.**

.

 ** _But I know her heart, and I'm sure you do too._**

.

Just what did that all mean? Did his sensei just tell him he knew what he was up to? He spared another glance at the kunoichi ahead of him. A drop off sweat rolled down his neck at the thought.

No, that couldn't be it…nobody knows besides…

'Boruto, are you even listening?' Mitsuki called, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

He quickly looked up, eyes focused on his blue-haired friend as they ran 'Uh sorry, Mituski. What were you saying?' he smiled apologetically.

'What _Mitsuki_ said was that we are almost there.' Konohamaru spoke up, irritated by Boruto's lack of concentration.

'Huh? There? But, I don't see the hotel anywhere?' he looked around, seeing nothing but trees.

Konohmaru face-palmed himself in a 'I give up' kind of way

'Just, come here' he said as he motioned for him to jump.

The blond did so, all of them lading on a branch of the same tree.

Boruto's eyes widened as a sight of a modernized village came into view; his gasps of awe matching with ones from Mituski and Sarada.

'Shall we?' Konohamaru asked and the three grinned, excitement running through their veins.

'Hai!'

.

.

.

'Excuse me, we're looking for these two men. Have they stayed here by any chance?' Konohamaru smiled kindly at the receptionist, putting on his best manners as he showed her the picture of the criminals.

The woman at the desk lifted a brow, looking at the picture than back at his rehearsed smile. 'I'm sorry, but I mustn't give out any information of that kind. Maintaining our guests' privacy is very important to us.' She spoke business like and Boruto guessed she must have been used to answering these kinds of questions.

'You don't understand!' he spoke up, interrupting Konohmaru as he was about to speak. 'We need to know where these man are, it's of crucial value for our miss-..' He was muffed by Konohmaru before he had the chance to speak anything more.

The lady lifted a brow as she looked at the two, an unimpressed scowl present on her lips.

'What he meant to say was that we have a business we need to take care of with this people and we sort of lost contact with them, so if you'd be kind enough to-..'

'Look, I already told you I mustn't give out those kinds of information. Now if you don't want to rent a room or reserve a table you might as well leave.' She cut him off.

'What? No way are we-..' Boruto yelled but was forestalled by Konohmaru.

'We'll take three rooms please.' Konohmaru exclaimed making everyone's jaws drop.

The woman looked at him for a moment or two, before typing on her computer '…We're sorry to inform you, but there are only two rooms left available.'

'...Oh..'

'Then...Mitsuki, Boruto and I are going to take one and Sarada can take the other.' Konohmaru explained, but was met with the woman's nagging face, shaking her head.

'There are only two double-bed rooms available. So unless you plan on sleeping on the floor you can't have three people in one room.'

Konohmaru pursed his lips 'Uh…alright.' He slowly turned towards the three, greeted by their outrages stares.

'Don't give me those looks guys.'

'How are you planning on fixing this, Konohmaru sensei?' Boruto asked, annoyed

He kept quiet for a bit, before lifting his head up. '…Ok, so here's what we'll do. One person sleeps next to me in the first room and the other two in the second one.' He elaborated, before giving them all a questioning gaze 'So…who's it gonna be?' he asked, hopeful they would make up their minds.

None said a word for a moment or two, looking anywhere other than at each other, before Mituski finally spoke.

'I think that Boruto and Sarada should be together in a room.' He stated his opining, making them both yell in shock.

'Wait, what!? No way!' they yelled unanimously, eyes comically large.

'Why do you get to be with Konohamaru sensei and I get to be with her?' Boruto asked pointing at the fuming girl.

'Same goes for me' she said, both of them throwing daggers at each other with their eyes.

'Well, for one I'm a very restless sleeper so I'm afraid I would disturb Sarada-san with the tossing and turning in my sleep, and besides you two are childhood friends, so it wouldn't be as uncomfortable if you two shared the room.' Mituski explained with a smile on his face.

'Uh…as much as I hate to say it, we don't have any other options. And besides, Mituski is right…you two are childhood friends, so this is pretty normal for you two. As for me and Mitsuki, we're make it through the night.' Konohmaru said, a drop of sweat sliding down his face as he awaited their answers.

They just glared at each other, arms crossed in a threatening manner and Konohmaru laughed uneasily, tearing them apart.

'Alright, the decision has been made.' He exclaimed, finally turning towards the receptionist.

'We'll take the two rooms, please.'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Finally I'm free to write! :'D Been busy all day...**

 **I also hope you noticed that this chapter is swamped with multiple hidden meanings and messages here and there, maybe a spoiler or two but I'm not saying anything more ;)**

 **Still I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update.**

 **See you soon in the next one guys! Have a splendid day/night. :) :) :)**


	7. Damien Nakamura

**I'M BACK FAM!**

 **Sorry to keep you guys waiting and thank you for all the nice comments you left. It's like fuel to us writers...it keeps us inspired and gives us the will to write. Hell, I can positively say you're the one that inspired me to write more of this story. It's been a rough month for me and my folks so I'm glad I have a place like this where I can escape reality, even if it's for an hour. Thank you,** **everyone!**

* * *

They stood in silence, neither one moving from their position on each side of the small bed. Boruto restlessly tapped his foot against the wooden floor, eyes wandering around the room.

It was small and plain, but somehow seemed comfortable and cozy. The walls were painted a light lavender color, complimenting photos of boats and shores which took up a pretty big space on the wall. Now that he thinks about it, the whole room was sea themed. With a large cupboard decorated with salmon colored seashells and a small navy clock which had hands in shape of tiny anchors. The bedcover was in white and blue straps and the floor was the same material as those small beach houses. Not the mention the seashell telephone and bedside lamps with fish print on them.

Yeah, on second thought…maybe he was just tired.

He spared a small glance at the kunoichi which heaved a sigh, standing up from her side of the bed and reaching for her bag; thus giving him a perfect view of her behind.

He quickly turned back around, a small blush coating his cheeks. How should I go about this?- he thought, before a loud creak snapped him back from reality.

He quickly turned around, spotting Sarada as she was about to go out.

'Where are you going? He called out, making her halt in her step.

'Is that information so necessary for you, that you need to know?' she asked nonchalantly and he recognized her everlasting cold demeanor.

He gave her a somewhat puppy/confused look making her narrow her brows. His eyes slid to the towel and clothes resting in her hand as realization slowly came to him.

'Okay, don't tell me.' He said casually, getting up himself as he went for the balcony 'I'll just be over here if anyone needs me.'

'Tch' Sarada said, slamming the door shut and leaving him to muse alone.

 _It's such a nice day. Too bad we're stuck doing this stupid mission._ – Boruto thought, looking as the sun slowly extinguished in the never-ending horizon. His thoughts came racing back to earlier before, when Konohamaru said Sarada and he'd have to share the room together. Mitsuki really screwed them over. He wondered why he even did what he did. It's not like he's not familiar with the situation.

.

.

-Flashback-

'…You can tell me the real reason you're doing all this Boruto.' Shikadai spoke as they sat alone; the rest of the guys going ahead to order their food.

'Huh?' Boruto exclaimed, not understanding what he meant.

'The party.' Shikadai said simply, resting his hands behind his head 'It's not just because we have missions tomorrow, am I wrong?'

'…No…you're right.' Boruto stated after a moment.

 _Damn, nothing gets past him.-_ he thought.

'Alright, so what is it really?' he asked.

'Okay. So I have a plan…but I'm in need of your assistance.' Boruto explained, deciding to tell him.

'…You got my attention. Still, depends what it is.' Shikadai said easily.

'Well…u know Sarada…and you know what she's like.' He began.

'Sarada Uchiha? This is about her?' Shikadai asked, finally seeming to get into the conversation.

'More or less..it's the second step of my plan to expose her.'

'Expose her? How so?'

'Oh come on, you see the way she acts. Everything she does is perfect and she thinks she fucking better than all the rest of us 'cause of it. It just gets on my nerves…so I was thinking-…'

'You want to show everyone that she's not as perfect as we all think?' Shikadai finished his sentence for him.

'Sharp as always.' Boruto laughed, making Shikadai grin.

'Okay' he said, 'I'm interested. So how are you planning to do that?' he asked.

Boruto smirked, lifting a finger 'First step. Join Team 7.-'

'So that's the reason you joined.' A voice snapped their attention towards the back, where Mituski and Denki stood, holding their trays with food.

'H-how long were you guys standing there?' Boruto asked, inquietude slowly sinking into his skin.

'Long enough to hear your little plan.' Mitsuki spoke again, while Denki just stood there fidgeting nervously.

'So…' Shikadai exclaimed nonchalantly 'Are you guys in…or out?'

Boruto's eyes widened as he looked at his pony-tailed best friend, before his eyes wandered towards the two in the back. Mituski had a neutral expression on his face and Denki was still looking at the ground.

 _Of course they're not going to go along with it!-_ Boruto thought _'Mituski is in the same team as her and Denki…is just Denki! Damn, some luck I have-…_

 _'_ I'm in.' Mituski said, making everyone's eyes widen.

'Wait, what?' Denki was the first to speak, probably feeling guilty of the whole situation.

'I'll participate in your plan.'

'…And what are your conditions?' Shikadai lifted a suspicious brow.

'Simple. There are none. I just genuinely want to help Boruto.' He stated without further elaboration.

'…Cool. And you Denki.' Boruto asked after a moment or two, eyes locking with the brunet.

'I….I…ah to hell with it, I'm in!' Denki yelled, scaring the whole diner.

'Easy there, Denki. Sit down before you break something.' Shikadai smirked, patting the empty seat next to him. The brunet slowly walked to his seat, head bent in embarrassment from earlier outburst.

Once all were seated, Shikadai spoke 'Ok, so what's the second step?'

Boruto smirked 'Second step: Become close friends with Sarada Uchiha.'

-End of flashback-

.

.

Yeah…that might be more difficult than he thought.

The girl was so unreachable he wouldn't be surprised if there was an invisible fort around her. She was cold and sharp, always knowing exactly what he'll do and how to respond. She was quick witted and sassy. Not afraid to tell 'Fuck off' to your face. She was the beauty and brains all in one…and she…she just couldn't be that perfect! It was not possible!

'Alright' Boruto murmured 'Guess I'd have to step up my game.'

He slid the door behind him, lying down and spreading on the small bed.

Not a minute passed before a knock was heard.

.

.

.

'So what was so important that I needed to stop my late afternoon leisure for it?' Boruto asked, huffing in annoyance.

'And shouldn't Sarada-san be here too?' Mituski inquired, sipping some tea.

'Yeah, what's the hold up, Boruto?' Konohamaru asked, looking at Boruto.

'She's probably taking a bath or something. …Girls..' he waved them off.

'Okay then, I'll begin.' Konohamru coughed, clearing his throat. 'While you guys were being lazy asses as usual I took the time to snoop around.'

'…And how exactly did you snoop around?'

'Did you find anything?'

'Weeeell…I kinda spied on the receptionist. She was a tough nut, that lady, I tell you that… She didn't even go to the toilet once…buuuut' Konohamaru smirked lifting a finger. 'I managed to find something' he finished holding up a-..

'Icha Icha Gossip.' Mituski silently read the title.

'Is…is that a magazine?' Boruto lifted a 'what the hell' kind of brow.

Konohmaru smirked knowingly 'Not just any magazine. Look at the cover.'

They both leaned in, looking at the cover-guy and then at the bold text below.

'Does Damien Nakamura love you?...a love quiz?' Boruto read, analyzing the guy on the cover whom was holding up a finger gun while winking, a flirty smile enhancing his handsome features.

'A famous singer from the Land of Earth.' Mituski silently read some of the information.

'What the hell does this guy have to do with anything?' the blond asked.

'The woman at the reception is glued to it…she didn't separate from it even for a second. Sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, she even kissed the cover.' Konohmaru whispered, sending chills of nausea through Boruto and Mituski.

'That's-..' Mituski began…not sure how to finish.

'Okay…I still don't see how this information is valuable.' Boruto huffed in annoyance.

'Since there's no other way to separate her from that desk...we'll have to make a diversion in order for me to look at the check-in's from her computer.' Konohamaru explained.

'And this diversion will be?'

'Well...that's where this guy comes in.' he said, pointing at the cover-guy, before lifting his eyes towards Boruto. 'Boruto…I want you to transform into him and act like you came here to check in for the night.'

'Wait…What? Why me!?'

'You're the most suitable. You have that flirty demeanor and you're a pretty good liar.' Konohamaru elaborated, a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips as he looked at the fuming teenager. Payback's a bitch.

'…So let me get this straight. All I need to do is pretend to be this Damini or whateverhisnameis guy and distract that receptionist so you can check her computer. Alright…I can't believe I'm saying this…but ok.'

'You'll do it?' Mitsuki asked, surprised.

'I knew you'd agree.' Konohamaru grinned ruffling his hair. Now' he lifted the magazine to their eye level again. 'We need to investigate this guy in order for you to get into the character. I think the 'Get to know me' section will provide us enough information to get the nook on this guy.'

They stood silent for a few minutes just observing the cover. The guy wasn't sooo handsome, but Boruto had to admit that he had some nice features. The brown hair was ruffled perfectly and his eyes were a deep shade of green. His teeth looked like gooddamn pearls and he had some cool necklaces around his neck. Still Boruto saw no muscles due to the picture being cut off around his shoulder area, so in his opinion the guy was either a weak ass or the magazine was age restricted which guessing by the title was not the case.

'Hey is there a full photo of him?' he asked Konohamaru, who quickly flipped through the pages, finding what he was asking for. Yeap…this guy had no muscle game…so should he put some in his transformation?

'Why the hell are you guys staring at a picture of Damien Nakamura?' a voice was heard to their left and they slowly turned, locking eyes with Sarada. She stared at the three guys gathered around a women's magazine, looking at a shirtless guy.

 _Great, I just need for her to gain a false impression of me and the whole plan is down the drain._ Boruto gulped, but then he remembered. _Wait...she knew his name? Could it be that she-.._

'Uh, Sarada we were just…'

'WE were just looking at this guy who's coming into town. Rumor says he'll be staying at this hotel tonight.' Boruto cut Konohamaru off, making Sarada lift a brow.

'Damien is staying at _this_ hotel?' She asked suspiciously, but Boruto didn't miss the little thrill that was heard in her voice. _Oh, so it's like that_.- he thought.

'Wait Boruto what ar-..' Konohmaru tried but was caught off by Boruto again.

'Yeap, yeap…says it right here.' He looked down, pointing at the random text. 'The famous pop singer Damien Nakamura is hosting a concert at the Land of Water and is staying at the Kaigara Hotel at the west side on the border of the Land of Fire.' Boruto read, adding the last part.

'Since when are you guys his fans?' Sarada asked skeptically.

'Oh we…Um, we loved him ever since he released his single…B-baby kiss me one more time.' Boruto said, sneaking a peek at the paper and cringing as he read.

'It's true.' Mitsuki added, making all turn to him. 'I personally enjoy his newest song 'Chicks love me'.' He spoke in such a neutral tone Boruto swore he never heard a better liar in his life.

That trick managed to ease Sarada up as she lifted a suspicious brow but said nothing more as she exited the room. The guys sighed in relief, turning towards Konohamaru who was still giving them a 'what the hell is going on' look.

'Okay, sensei…we need you to just keep quiet about this to Sarada.' Boruto explained, holding his hands in the prayer position.

'But, why? What are you guys trying to do?' Konohamaru gave them a stern look.

'It's better this way sensei' Mitsuki spoke up ' If Sarada knew she wouldn't act natural.'

'Yeah, yeah and that would expose our plan.' Boruto continued.

'It's a mission guys. We should all act professionally and follow orders. I'm sure Sarada knows that as well.'

Konohmaru crossed his arms 'What are you planning?'

'Ok, I swear it's nothing that'll jeopardize the mission. I just need you to keep quiet and not say anything to her, please.' Boruto asked with his puppy eyes but Konohamaru didn't budge.

The blond sighed. '…I'll show you the newest top secret Sexy Jutsu my dad developed.'

'Deal. But promise me no funny business!'

Mitsuki and Boruto grinned.

'We promise!'

 _Aaaand that's how you do it._

 _._

 _._

'His favorite color is teal? What in the world is that color?' Boruto asked, exasperation clear on his face. They've been at it for 2 hours, just reading all the interviews with the famous singer.

'It's a medium blue-green color.' Mitsuki retorted, not lifting his eyes from another interview. They had told Sarada that they were busy investigating another side mission forcing the raven haired kunoichi to go and take another bath at the hot springs, which she did, after she gave them all the deadliest glare ever. Oh, if Boruto could forever memorize the pissed off expression she held as Konohamaru sensei gently got her out of the room. It was hilarious.

Boruto gazed through the window at the darkened sky. That was about 2 hours ago, so she should finish up soon.

'Okay, I think we got enough info about this guy. So, can we please start the plan now?' he asked, already tired.

'Yeah, I think so too.' Konohamaru clapped his hands 'Alright Boruto. Are you ready?' he asked, shoving Damien's CDs and interview tapes to the side so Boruto can stand.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' Boruto grinned making a hand sign before transforming into the famous pop singer.

'So, how do I look?' he asked in a manly kind off voice.

'A little higher with the voice. Remember he's your age so just use your own voice but make it a bit melodic.' Konohamru advised and Boruto nodded 'Like this?'

'Perfect. Do you remember what you need to say?'

'Yea. I'll do ok, don't worry.'

'We're counting on you. Ikuzo!'

'Hai!'

.

.

.

'OMG! Is that Damien Nakamura!?'

A girly voice was heard (courtesy of Konohamaru's sexy no jutsu), before all eyes were glued to the tall young man entering the hotel's lobby; a pretty blue haired woman following him in sight (aka Mitsuki)

Not even a moment passed before ear piercing screams echoed thought the room. The population of screaming fan girls swamping the entire lobby of the small hotel.

Boruto felt his back sweating as he tried to keep up the act, smiling charmingly at the dazed girls.

They somehow managed to make it to the reception desk.

'Hello, I'm-…'

'Damien Nakamura!' the older woman screamed before lifting from her chair, stars swimming in her baggy eyes.

'That's right' he winked, making the woman hold in a squeal. 'I'm on my way to the Land of Water where I'll be having my concert but unfortunately there's been a little

delay and I have nowhere else to stay…so I'm hoping you'd be kind enough to lend me a spare room.'

'Yes, right away sir' the woman exclaimed, sitting down and typing as fast as she could. 'Do you want the one on the top floor or do u prefer to be on ground level.'

 _Don't have rooms my butt_ \- Boruto retained from scoffing, instead putting on his best fake smile. 'The first one sounds perfect.'

'You're perfect' the woman said dreamily before realizing what she spoke 'Uh-I mean I..-.' a fierce some blush coated her protruding cheeks.

'Thanks, I know' he smoothed down his unruly hair.

Narcissist- check.

'You know what since you're so kind enough to help me I think you deserve a gift…why don't you come on over here' he winked.

'Kind' towards his fans- check.

The woman's mouth went ajar as she all but scurried over to him, leaving the desk unintended.

The crowd looked with jealousy as the young teen placed a small kiss on the old woman's cheek; hundreds of screams echoing through the room.

The poor woman couldn't handle the excitement anymore as she fainted; groups of girls and some guys all but stepping over her as they hurried to take a picture with Damien.

Boruto laughed uneasily as a girl clung to him to take a photo, cameras flashing at him and the woman on the floor. He spared a quick peek at Konohamaru whom was searching through the computer. When he found what he was looking for he gave Boruto a thumbs up. The blonde sighed with relief, before realizing he didn't have a way out.

He was forced into the center of a circle, people surrounding him from every side. To his luck, Mitsuki was quick to react as he extended his hands, pushing some of the teenage girls from their way. They quickly took the keys in hopes of running upstairs but found the passage blocked.

Their only solution were the back doors as Boruto hurried, leaving Mitsuki to cover for him.

On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.- Boruto thought as he ran, looking back to see if those crazy girls were following him.

And then BAM!

It was in a second that he was spread out on the floor, a low grunt escaping pass his lips. His eyes slowly adjusted as he looked at the green grass, before he lifted his gaze towards a girl on the ground, rubbing her shoulder.

 _And not just any girl_ \- he thought as his eyes fully adjusted to the figure

 _Sarada_ \- he restrained himself from speaking and instead got up, dusting off his shirt and pants before he extended his hand for her.

'I'm so sorry, here let me help you.' He said, feeling jittery as her eyes landed on him.

'You're…Damien Nakamura' she said a bit confused, before taking his hand and lifting herself up.

 _Oh, so she lets strangers help her but when I do it-.._

'The one and only, sugar.' He winked, feeling the cringe at the nickname thus remembering that that's Damien's favorite pet name for fans.

'And who may you be, beautiful?' he asked, feeling the character as he spoke.

She gave him a curious look 'I'm Sarada Uchiha' she held up a hand which he gladly shook. He desperately tried catching a blush from her but found none as he observed her face. He liked seeing her blush, although he couldn't disagree that this was a pretty sight too. Finally he took note of the damp hair falling in her eyes and concluded that she must've just stepped out of the water. His protective instinct perked up right away.

'We should get you inside before you get a cold.' He said, slowly removing the stray piece from her eyes. His hand however remained on the spot, gently cupping her cheek.

'What makes you think I can't take care of myself?' she questioned, upping a teasing brow but showing no indications of stopping him.

Boruto or rather Damien grinned, slowly inching closer. He looked at her onyx eyes, sparkling in the night. Never was he allowed to be this close to her that he can enjoy the warmth and smoothness of her face and bask in the sweetness of her smell. He didn't bother analyzing how it came to this, instead he thanked the opportunity and leaned in.

'I'm positive a beautiful girl like you can, but I'm still allowed to be worried.' He said huskily, his gaze lowering on her rosy full lips. The unthinkable was about to happen, but he found himself somehow completely prepared for it.

She smiled at him sweetly, leaning in until their lips were barely inches apart.

'You're so kind…Boruto.'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I just wanted to inform everyone that I'll be answering to all of your questions and comments in the next chapter so keep 'em coming guys and you're sure to be featured at the beginning (or end) of the chapter. If you have a question or misunderstanding ( or you know, a helpful criticism) that bothers you, just ask and I'll answer (ofc. NO SPOILER, but who knows...maybe a little one here and there ;)**

 **See you, fam!**


	8. The guilt trip

**Heyyyy! I'm back with a much shorter chapter but it's all I could cook up for the time I have so sorry guys ':D I still hope you like it though!**

 **And also I decided to postpone the Q &A and give you all a bit more time to ask some questions..So chapter 9 will contain your questions (and overall comments) and my answers so yeap.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE**

 **Guess who's writing the new chapterrrrr! This galllll!**

* * *

Boruto felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown at him. His whole body froze in an instant as the all familiar eyes stared at him with recognition.

Did she just-..?

He stumbled for words. 'Uh, I'm not-..'

'Cut the crap. I've known it's you all along' she spoke, simply looking at him; her face neutral. There wasn't any pissed off expression following the harsh words and it really made Boruto feel some type of way.

'…How?' he finally asked as she stepped away, taking back the personal space between them. The sudden loss of her presence made his mask cripple even more as he felt even more horrible looking at her from a far.

'How could I not, when you've been avoiding me all day and acting like a couple of idiots?' She spoke up.

'We u-um-..'

'I know striving to mess with my head is some type of entertainment for you, Uzumaki, but at least try to remember we're on a mission.' She spat out, cold onyx eyes meeting his masked blue ones. As she turned around to leave, he plucked up the courage to grab her hand.

'I-I wasn't trying to mess with u Sarada I-..'

'Save it.' she cut him off, pushing his hand away. As their eyes met once again, Boruto could see a tiny glimmer of hurt swimming in her eyes before it disappeared as a voice yelled behind them.

'Boruto, I've managed to get away from the fa-…' Mituski's huffed voice died down as he came across Sarada and him. His widened eyes landed on the raven haired kunoichi as she gave him a sharp glare.

'Sarada..we-..'

'Like I fucking care.' She said, pushing past him and entering the hotel.

'…What happened?' Mituski asked as Boruto undid his jutsu.

'She knew all along.' Boruto replied bitterly; an image of the hurt in her eyes replaying through his mind.

 _How could I be so stupid!? What was I thinking going in to kiss her? The plan was to just impress her and make her open up. But she knew all along…so she knew and pretended to go along. There was never a Damien Nakamura in her eyes, she saw right through me._

Boruto clenched his jaw, raw determination consuming his body. 'I'm going to talk to her.' He announced, attempting to go after her before a hand blocked his path.

'I don't think that's such a good idea.' Mituski advised, locking eyes with him.

'You saw her, she's obviously mad at us.'

'And she has every right to be.' Mitsuki said. 'We tried deceiving her and ignored her all day, of course she'd be angry.'

Boruto tsked, gripping Mituski's shirt. 'How can you be so calm about this? If you knew the outcome why didn't you say anything back then? Why now?'

Mitsuki still felt unbothered by his angry demeanor 'I didn't know she knew, but I knew the plan was risky. I couldn't exactly persuade you differently since you had already gotten yourself into it.'

The grip on his shirt loosened as Boruto let him go. _He was right after all. It was all my fault, and he was just being a good friend._

'I'm sorry.' He apologized, flashing him a regretful glance 'I'm just so confused right now.' He gripped his head, looking at the ground. 'She knew.'

Mituski observed him as the blonde staggered around the garden.

'What happened between you two before I came?' he asked, making Boruto snap his head up.

He debated whether or not to tell him.

'We… **I** almost kissed her.'

.

.

.

.

'There you guys are! I've been looking for you all over the hotel.' Konohmaru yelled from the hallway, gushing them towards his room.

'We were just talking a little walk to fuse off.' Mituski explained, seeing as Boruto still sulked in the back.

'Fuse off?' Konohmaru started, but decided not to question after all 'Nevermind, come sit. I have to talk to you about the information I found.'

That made Boruto lift his gaze a little, as they sat down on the wooden bed.

'Konohamaru sensei.' Boruto called 'You can call Sarada too, she deserves to at least be here with us.' He crossed his hands, making Konohamaru lift a brow.

'Didn't you insist not to tell her anything? Since when did you change your mind?'

'…'

'Weee…kinda explained everything to her.' Mituski elaborated, looking at Boruto who went mute once again.

'…I'm guessing that didn't go well.' Konohamaru concluded, examining Boruto's troubled expression.

He sighed. 'I told you guys, no funny business.'

The room fell silent, nobody wanting to continue.

'Well I guess it can't be helped. Just find a way to apologize, or else.' He gave Boruto a sharp glare to which Boruto huffed.

'Fine…Get to the business already.'

'Right, well I did manage to find something, although it wasn't that much help. The Jashimada thieves changed their names and faces, but thanks to the photos we received, Sarada was able to recognize them through their masks.'

'Wait what? You said you didn't tell her anything!?'

'I said I wouldn't tell her about Damien, not that I wouldn't tell her information about thieves.' Konohmaru lifted a knowing index finger. 'And speaking about Damien, the hallway that leads to 'his' room is swamped with paparazzi and crazed fans, and they're getting suspicious he's not answering. You do remember our deal?' he asked the blond.

Boruto let out an exaggerated sigh. 'Yeah, I'm on it.' he got up 'Just tell the info already.'

'Like I said, there's not much. They paid with cash and gave out minimum information, probably all false as well. The only valuable data we found is the date they checked out. May 28th'

'That was yesterday' Mituski said.

'Aww we missed them?' Boruto yelled 'Man, this sucks.'

'They couldn't have gotten that far. But at this point we don't know which route they took. I tried looking through the security camera footage but that wasn't much help either.'

'So, what are we going to do?' Mitsuki asked.

'For now, let's just get a good night sleep. We'll decide what to do next tomorrow.'

'So, that's that? Just sleep?' Boruto asked irritated.

'Well in your case there won't be much sleeping' Konohamaru smirked seeing the blond's snaky attitude drop. 'Now get back up there and give the paparazzi what they want, otherwise they'll never leave you.'

'Oh God, no! What am I even suppose to do?'

'Just shout through the walls, or show up in your boxers or something. Act like a vulnerable pop star you are.'

They both snickered, Boruto's pissed off face making it harder to quiet down.

'Ha ha, real funny. Mituski, would you help a brother out?' he turned towards the blue haired boy.

'Sorry, but I'm feeling a bit tired from today. I think it's best I get some sleep.' He smiled neutrally.

'Wha-.. you're leaving me to deal with those crazed girls!?'

He yelled, his body panic stricken as he imagined the horror.

'Oh come on now' Konohamaru spoke through a laugh as he lightly showed him out the door. 'The sooner you finish, the sooner you can get back to Sarada.' He winked, shutting the door in front of his face.

'That-… that's not fair!' Boruto yelled at the closed door, glad that no one can see his burning blush.

'Life's not fair. Oh, and use the window, Romeo!' Konohamaru's voice bellowed from the other side.

Boruto groaned.

 _Looks like it's going to be a long night._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was around 1 AM that the paparazzi gave up and called it a night.

Boruto heaved a sigh, getting up from his bed as he coughed; his voice sore from yelling and talking with a high pitch. Thankfully, he managed to inform the receptionist he'd be leaving tomorrow and get back up with minor number of fans finding out.

 _Phew, that was quite stressful and exhaustive._ – He thought as he debated weather or not to just spend the night in there.

Sarada must be asleep by now, anyway.

He paced around the room, before he decided to go to hell with it and climbed out the window.

The gushing wind made it a bit reckless for him to be clambering on the hotel's walls but the only thing set on his mind was avoiding the security cameras.

After he had skillful pushed open the window leading to the hallway he got himself in, dusting off his clothes.

 _She_ _ **must've**_ _fallen asleep. –_ was what was going through his mind as he quietly creaked open the door to their room, eyes instantly falling on an empty bed. His upped a brow, analyzing the dark room; his gaze stopping at the opened balcony doors and a girl in front.

The only thing that made him recognize her was the small lit lamp on the porch, illuminating her right side.

He stepped a bit closer, palms getting sweaty as he gathered enough courage to talk to the oblivious girl standing outside.

But just as he was about to go out, he stopped, eyes getting wider.

Sarada was hunched over, her small hand wrapped around her right shoulder, fingernails digging into the soft skin as she whimpered quietly. The sound was low but loud enough for the blond to pick up from their distance.

Boruto felt a surge of panic shoot through his body, as he swore he could feel the pain himself.

 _She- she's hurt!? …But ho-..?_

And then it all flashed through his mind.

.

.

 ** _Was I-I the one who did that to her!?_**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Shoulders and trust

**After countless hours and a somewhat big delay I finally finished the chapter. Hope you like it, dear friends!**

 **Also all of your questions and comments will be answered down in the ending notes.**

 **Enjoy! :) :) :)**

* * *

Boruto watched helplessly as his black haired teammate did her best not to scream; her left hand gently but firmly pulling back the dislocated shoulder.

He could feel the pain in her sobs as the girl took several short breaks before trying again, applying a bit of medical jutsu with each try.

He knew she wasn't as skilled as aunt Sakura, her main techniques being as similar as her father's. So was she really doing it right?

He felt her struggle as he watched frozen from inside the room, fighting a battle with his inner self. But as he heard her muffed yelp of pain he couldn't hold back anymore and his body moved on its own.

'What are you doing? You'll seriously injure yourself if you keep this up!' he raised his voice, snapping her attention towards him.

In a nick of time, the onyx eyes snapped towards his, a scowl immediately appearing on her lips.

He tried not to let the tears in the corner of her eyes distract him from his intention, as he gently took a hold of her hand.

He could see her opening her mouth but he quickly shut her up 'I know you're not speaking with me, but don't expect me to just sit around and watch when you're in pain.'

'What the hell do you want?' she asked, trying to free her injured arm out of his. She hissed as pain consumed her arm, courtesy of the sudden forced movement.

'Don't do that! Can't you see you're making it worse!' Boruto yelled, taking her arm once more and squeezing it in different areas.

Sarada gave him a somewhat shocked look, seeing as his facial expression lost all of its usual playfulness.

'Tell me' his voice snapped her back to reality 'Can you feel this?' he asked as his fingers gently squeezed her hand, coming up to her wrist and elbow. Seeing as she gave no reaction Boruto asked in a bit more alarming state 'Sarada, is your arm getting numb?'

She hesitantly nodded. Her arm really was getting numb, minus the dull pain in her shoulder and his somewhat warm fingertips; she could barely feel Boruto's hands as they ghosted over her skin. It was a rather strange feeling, as if her arm was not hers anymore, but something in his reassuring touch made it a bit less frightening.

'Alright, here's what I need you to do.' He said; voice set with determination. 'I need you to come with me and lie down on the bed.' He said, slowly putting her hand down as he grabbed a hold of her other. Sarada followed silently, as they both got in, settling on the small double bed.

'When did it start hurting?' Boruto asked, gently sliding down her sleeve as he observed the damage. Her shoulder was red and swollen, indicating that it was indeed dislocated. He hoped it wasn't the case, but it didn't look like it was broken so at least that was a relief.

'A little while ago. Probably when it cooled down.' She explained, voice barely but a whisper.

'Yeah, that's right.' Boruto nodded before he took her hand yet again and got closer to her face. 'Sarada, listen to me. You're shoulder is dislocated and I need to put it back in its position right away. It's gonna hurt, but we have no choice…or if you'd rather I call Konohamar-..'

'No' she said, something in her voice urgent and maybe a bit frightened. 'You do it' she said, giving him an approving nod.

He looked at her a bit skeptically. Letting him help her made him happy and pressured at the same time. But what else could he do at 2 in the morning? They didn't know where the hospital was and frankly her numbness had made him a bit freaked out. Letting it sit until the morning didn't seem like a very good idea.

'…Alright then' he said, pushing a pillow from under her head as he took his position at the side of the bed. 'I'll be gentle' he reassured as he placed the pillow next to her other, uninjured hand. 'Since you can't move, squeeze this when you feel pain and I'll know when to stop.'

Sarada gave him a quick nod, but he could still see her frantic heart beating against her ribcage. The though of her being scared made him a thousand times more pained, but he pushed the thought away and took her arm.

He closed his eyes as he focused, before activating his Jōgan. With it, he could clearly see the misplaced bone and he gently pulled the arm, slowly sliding the bone back to its socket. Although it was slow, the process went by rather fast thanks to his eye ability, and he only detected a few squeezes here and there from Sarada's side.

Finally, when he heard a "clunk" coming from her shoulder and heard a small sigh from the kunoichi he knew the painful part was over.

'How does it feel? Is it ok?' he asked her, deactivating his Jōgan as he looked at the girl.

'Yeah, it already hurts a bit less.' She said, slowly grabbing ahold of her arm. 'It's still a bit numb though.'

'That's understandable' he said, taking her hand and squeezing it a bit to get the feeling back in it.

His warm hands mixed with the dull pain still felt weird to Sarada, but after a moment or two the warmth overpowered the pain, sending little chills down and up her arm.

His eyes met her tired ones and he gave her a pained smile as if to say 'I'm sorry you had to go through that.'

'I should get you some ice and painkillers.' He said, getting up from the bed after he had settled the pillow under her head again.

'It's 2 in the morning, Boruto' she called out, voice strained and whisper like.

'…It's ok. The convenience store down the road is open 24 hours.' He said, grabbing his jacket from the bed.

'It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Don't bother yourself this early in the morning.' She spoke to his back which was facing her. All her words felt a bit dull and confusing to her ears, but she was too tired to notice that her concern was showing.

'Don't worry about it.' he said opening the door, but stopping at the doorstep.

'Sarada…' he called, back still towards her.

'..Yeah?' her strained voice echoed back.

'…Was I the one…' he asked, not managing to finish the awful question.

Her silence confirmed his taunting suspicions and he felt the familiar pain aching in his chest.

'…I see' he said and walked out, shutting the door closed behind him.

He knew that if he looked at her eyes…he'd break even more.

.

.

But back in the room, Sarada was unknowingly breaking as well. The hurtful deceiving move Boruto made earlier that day was still present in her memory but the warm feeling of his fingers still lingered and overpowered whatever negative emotion tainted her mind and body. The feeling was so powerful it somehow frightened her. Maybe it was just because she wasn't used to him acting so serious. Sure he had his moments, but it wasn't long before a stupid line or funny banter escaped the boy's lips.

He was so…different right now. It seemed as he was hurt and felt remorse. Why wasn't she mad at him for the hurtful thing he'd done? Why did she feel guilty for making _him_ feel guilty?

She looked out the balcony door, wondering if he had heard her sobs and jolts of pain. It somehow made her embarrassed…he probably thinks that she's weak and incapable of taking care of herself. That's exactly a feeling she never wanted to awaken in anyone…not even her own mother.

She idly thought about the possibility of it all being just a dream...but the rational and grown up part of her knew that was unlikely.

Maybe…just maybe…could this all be a simple nightmare?

.

Yet the pain was still present, both in mind and body.

.

.

.

The ruckus outside made it unbearable to enjoy the little luxury of sleep she had left as Sarada involuntarily opened her eyes. The first thing that came to her vision was the lavender ceiling illuminated by the stray rays of sun. Slowly, all of Sarada's senses came back. The feeling of warmth mixed with something cold, the tiredness in her body, the sound of birds chirping, the dull pain in her shoulder.

Oh yeah…that happened.

She remembered all of last night as her eyes landed on the pillow beside her, which was already occupied with blond locks of hair.

Her uninjured hand shot up to cover her mouth.

She freaking feel asleep last night!

Boruto must've went through all the trouble for no-..

Suddenly…her gaze fell on her arm, wrapped tightly in some kind of a sling. There was also an ice bag placed on her shoulder and by the looks of it, it was applied approximately 15 to 30 minutes before.

So he was awake the whole night and took care of her?

She turned her head towards the blond.

Her pained eyes watched as his sheet covered chest moved with each heavy breath he took, the scene somehow making her even guiltier. His rosy lips were slightly apart, inhaling and exhaling steady breaths of air. He looks tired…she noted, seeing the bags under his eyes.

Her gaze landed at the clock besides him which read 7:32 AM.

Determined to make as little noise as possible, she slowly got up. It was a miracle she lasted throughout the night without needing to use the bathroom…but it seems like her humanly need shot right back as she stepped foot on the cold wooden floor.

Suddenly, the noises she heard from before became present to her as she slowly edged to the door. She curiously poked her head out the frame, eyes getting wider as she spotted a flock of photographers having a very heated argument with what looked to be a hotel manager.

She managed to pick up on some of their conversation, immediately getting what they were here for.

Her gaze landed on the blond yet again, as she was still determined in her decision to let him sleep.

She grabbed her sauna slippers and her white robe and headed out, adding a 'People are trying to sleep in here' as she coldly passed the paparazzi.

.

.

.

It was around 8:30 when Boruto woke up. His tired eyes immediately searched for her, only to be greeted with empty sheets. He tried to control his panicking thoughts as he searched for evidence of her still being there.

But the abandoned wooden hanger and the missing slippers proved him wrong. He checked for signs of blood on the pillow just in case her injury was more serious than he thought. Sighing with relief as he found non, he sat up on the bed; sheets sliding down and exposing his tank top and black shorts.

 _She must've went down for breakfast then.-_ he concluded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stretched.

He searched for his bathrobe, finding it on the hanger by the door.

…Strange, he didn't remember putting it there.

He quickly shook it off. Getting up, he went to the small cupboard, trying to remember which drawer he put his T-shirts in.

'Was it this one?' he upped a brow, opening the cupboard only to find some neatly folded towels. He guessed they weren't his since they were in pink and lilac hues, but something about them caught his attention.

Hesitantly, he took one in his hands, giving it a sniff. _Yeap, that was certainly the reason why-_ he thought as he inhaled the angelic scent of the softener. He always enjoyed the smell of floral scents, ever since he was a child and hung around the laundry room when mom was doing the washing. He decided to stop after a few more sniffs, realizing he probably looked like a creep. But as he proceeded to fold the towel again something from it fell to the floor.

Narrowing his brows in confusion, he picked it up, ears turning red as the mysterious fabric became not so mysterious anymore.

Just as he was about to freak out, the door swung open, revealing the blue haired boy.

He upped a brow as he looked at Boruto, whom was frozen in place, eyes comically large as he looked back.

His gaze then fell to the 'mysterious' cloth in his hands.

.

.

'Why…are you holding girl panties?'

.

.

.

'So, Boruto, care to explain why you're late?' Konohamaru asked while sipping his tea.

The blond scratched his head, not really sure what to say.

'I guess I overslept. Couldn't sleep last night so…' he somewhat elaborated, taking his seat next to the just seated Mituski.

He hesitantly turned his head to his right, greeted by an onyx pair of eyes.

His gaze fall on her wrapped arm, before coming up again. It seems like she didn't undo it, which hopefully meant he did a decent enough job.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, his raspy morning voice doing wonders to his boyish complexion. They were seated just a tad bit closer than usual, which surprisingly felt really nice.

'Eh, I've been worse' she shook her hand, bringing the steaming mug to her lips.

He idly wondered if even in her 'worst' she still looked as pretty as she does now. Seriously, even a blind man can see that she's a very beautiful girl.

'By the way' she unnecessarily whispered, seeing as thought Konohamaru and Mituski were engaged in a conversation of their own. 'I'm really sorry for falling asleep last night…I guess I was so tired I blacked out in a matter of minutes.'

'Nah, don't worry about it. Your snoring was pretty entertaining though' he snickered as he saw her expression change from apologetic to pissed off.

'Ha ha, very funny, Boruto.' She remarked sarcastically, before quieting down for a moment. '…Was I really snoring?'

That caught Boruto off guard as he lifted a surprised brow.

.

 _Did Sarada just ask a self-conscious question?_

 _…_ _..Ha…._

 _._

'…Yeah, you snored so loud you woke up the whole hotel. I had to deal with multiple threats and complaints. The reception lady even thought I had an elephant in the room.' He spoke in a casual yet provocative tone…not really thinking about the consequences of his actions.

So he simply got what was coming for him.

.

.

Moments later, while Boruto was still nursing his bruised face, Konohamaru huddled them up for a conversation.

'So guys, I planned our next move all night last night and I think I came up with the perfect solution.'

'And what plan is that?' Boruto spoke, pretty sure his teeth were falling out in the process.

'Well there's not much else we can do, except follow the only lead we have.' He said placing down the two pictures.

'We know when they left and where they're going…and since I've been in the Land of Water on a few missions our only option is to outrun them.'

'How do we do that? Is there a short cut to the Land of Water?' Mituski asked.

'Don't you think they'd know if there was one and take it themselves? I mean they are transporting organs, so they can't really afford not to.' Sarada said, making Konohamaru nod with agreement.

'You're both right. There is a short cut and the thieves have definitely taken it. I can confirm from the security footage as well.'

'So what's our plan? We can't outrun them…then how do we stop them?'

'Who said we can't?' Konohamaru smirked, making them all lift a brow.

'Elaborate.'

'Well, while I was asking around this morning a local citizen told me there were three ways to get to the Land. The Tadashī mono road, which is the longest. The Sōhōwan, which is the one they're taking and finally the Hyōgen road.'

'Hyōgen? Never heard of it.'

'That's because only locals know about it. They used it during the Great Ninja War to transport commoners and refugees into the capital faster.'

'So if we take that route we'll get there before them?'

'There is such possibility, however we have to be very fast if we want to catch up to them.' Konohamaru explained.

'Alright, as long as there's a possibility we'll catch up I say we do it.' Boruto exclaimed, smiling with encouragement.

'Yeah, I think so too.' Mituski said.

'Count me in.' Sarada added.

'Alright then guys' Konohamaru cheered 'Let's go catch some Jashimada butts!'

'Yeaaah!' the three of them yelled in unison. But their determination was soon demolished as a figure approached.

.

'Excuse me, did you just say you were after the Jashimada thieves?'

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED FRIENDS! HERE WE GO:**

Grammernerd chapter 1 . May 2

I think you mean to say "break." I like the story, but that kind of mistake takes away from the impact. Remember to read over your writing a few times before putting it out for the public to read.

Me: Yes I did. Thank you so much for your helpful criticism and smart advice. I'm not trying to defend my mistakes, but I'd just like to say that I was so happy and excited for this story that I couldn't wait to share it with my Internet pals. Still that's no excuse for not proof reading it. Thank you for your comment! :)

...

Fangirling101 chapter 1 . May 2

OMG! I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE! The story started off so good! Please continue it! Pretty please!

Me: Thank you so much, darling! I really appreciate it! Hope the story is to your liking! :)

...

TheMightGuy353 chapter 1 . May 2

When is the next one? Awesome work

Me: Thanks so much! We're on chapter 9 rn :)

...

Guest chapter 1 . May 2

Looks very promising! Can't wait for the next chapter

Me: Thank you sooooooo much! Hope it's to your liking, dear Guest! :)

...

Guest chapter 1 . May 2

I really prefer Sarada over boruto. He's such a hypocrite and whining over nothing. Sarada is way more mitu red than him.

Me: That nice observing you have there. But I think you'll find out Sarada's not as mature as she acts very soon :) ;) Thank you for your comment, dear Guest!

...

Aditjn238 chapter 1 . May 3

Hmm... Interesting!  
Keep writing!

Me: Thank you so much! I promise I will! :)

...

HazeFest chapter 2 . May 19

Potentially great story! I am really interested to see where this story leads to!

Me: It's so nice hearing that someone likes and is interested in my story! Thank you dear friend! Hope I won't disappoint!

...

HazeFest chapter 3 . May 20

My my.. what is going on in his headspace. Boruto, you sly kid.

Me: Between the jungling feelings of loving and 'hating' Sarada the poor kid can't catch a break. ;) :D Thank you for the second comment btw! :)

...

Guest chapter 3 . May 20

Ohhh. Can't wait!

Me: That's also my usual reaction when there's an upcoming party :) Thanks for the comment, dear Guest!

...

Guest chapter 1 . May 21

It's sooo cool!

Me: I'm assuming and hoping you're talking about the story :) Thanks for the comment, dear Guest!

...

Guest chapter 3 . May 22

So far, I am in love with the story. Boruto's arrogant sexiness and Sarada's cold yet flirty encounters are what I live for in this book. It's interesting how hot and cold they can be with each other. I am super excited for the party scene so can't wait for the update. Also, love your style of writing. Keep up the good work!

Me: Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted to thank you for your thrilling comment! You seriously made my day when I read it! I'm so glad that someone has the same vision as I do and when I saw that you highlighted the exact traits I adore on them it just made me squeal with excitement! Again, thank you for your beautiful comment and compliment on my story and writing style, dear Guest! :)

...

HazeFest chapter 4 . May 22

Cuteness ensues. Thanks for that, dattebasa.

Me: Nah, thank you for your third comment! I already freaking love you! :)

...

Jae20 chapter 1 . May 23

Pretty good. Keep it up

Me: Thank you so much! :)

...

kumikocr chapter 4 . May 23

It depends on how much money you have.

Me: I'm assuming you're talking about the drinks. Yeap, that's a pretty logical conclusion, but I'd still get some juice or something :'D :) Thank you for your comment!

...

Guest chapter 4 . May 23

Hehe. This is getting good.

Me: Hheheheh hope you like it so far! :D

...

Anna784 chapter 4 . May 25

plsss can you make the next chapter?

Me: Sure, the next 5 chaps. are already up!

...

Aipom4 chapter 5 . May 26

Sasuke took that better than expected

Me: He cooled down over the years :) At least in this story. :)

...

Roy-and-Riza-4-Life chapter 5 . May 26

That was hilarious for one, and also can't wait till the 6th chapter

Me: Thank you! Hoped you liked the 6th one…and the 7th..and the 8th..and the 9th :'D

...

bubblebloom chapter 5 . May 29

It's a funny story for me. wow, sarada nice view, huh? i laugh at that scene. i hope you can make the next chapter faster. i just so curious

Me: I sometimes laugh at my own phrases and scenarios too :'D It's a relief someone else finds it funny too. Thank you for your nice comment! Hope you like the story up until now! :)

...

BlueInazuma chapter 5 . May 30

Boruto should get chakra-bitch-slapped for his attitude. If you don't like Aiko just tell her to back off.  
And I like Sarada's cold attitude to Boruto's flirty update. Good story.

Me: He sure needs a good slap here and there :'D Hope I fulfilled your wish in this chapter! I like that part of their relationship too! Thanks for the comment!

...

RMM Comics chapter 6 . Jun 2

Loved it! just amazing!  
Can't wait for the next chapter.  
Hope it comes out soon.

Me: Thank youuuu sooo much! Hope the story is to your liking up until now! :)

...

RMM Comics chapter 6 . Jun 6

No Cliff hangers, please.

Me:I'm sorry that it happens so often :'( Thank you for your second comment though!

...

Guest chapter 6 . Jun 28

I like this story, can't wait for the next chapter! :D

Me: Oh, thank you sooo much! The chapter 9 is already up, dear Guest! :)

...

RMM Comics chapter 1 . Jul 3

I was waiting so...so freaking long for this chapter. It's amazing as always, hope you update soon.

Me: Thank you sooo freaking much for following my story! And thank you so much for finding it likable! Hope your feeling towards it stay the same :) (Third comment from you and I just wanna say wow, cause I keep saying thank you and I don't know if it's getting boring but again Thank youuu!)

...

HazeFest chapter 7 . Jul 3

She totally knew lol. Thats cute.

Me: Sarada's sharp like that :D Thank you for the comment! :)

...

Guest chapter 7 . Jul 3

WHAT! THAT ENDING CAME OUT OF NOWHERE

Me: I sometimes think of myself as the mayor of Cliffhanger city. Or I'm just trippin- Idk :'D Thank you for your comment, dear Guest! :)

...

Guest chapter 7 . Jul 3

Love this chapter. It was hilarious. And I love how you wrote Boruto character, on how he's so interested in sarada.

Me: Thank you, dear Guest! I was trying to write something a bit different! Hope I succeeded!

...

BlueInazuma chapter 7 . Jul 8

Thanks for the update, even though I know you're busy with life and stuff. Now, I got two theories: 1)Either Sarada knows it's Boruto or  
2)She fantasizes about Boruto and since I know she's so cold., I'd say it's the first one.

Me: You are as smart as you are beautiful, my dear friend! Thank you for your comment, I enjoyed reading it! :)

...

everymih chapter 1 . Jul 11

just loved it!

Me: Thank you sooo much! :)

...

ilovefinn924 chapter 7 . Jul 16

Haha, he's been caught.

Me: Tough luck, am I right? :'D Thank you for your comment! :)

...

everymih chapter 8 . Jul 25

Omg! What did he do to her? I'm so curious

Me: If you by any chance didn't get it in this chapter (I know it's a bit confusing, my fault there ,sorry) her injury happened after 'Damien' had accidentally knocked her to the ground. Btw, thank you for your second comment! Thanks so much! :)

...

Charmedbycharmed chapter 8 . Jul 25

Just came across thus story...  
Amazing...  
I love Baruto Sarada interactions... Ha ha its clear that they both like each other..  
And second Sauske Baruto relationship.. I love it and sauske trusting someone means something and Baruto is lucky...  
Keep updating !

Me: Thank you so freaking much! Yeah, they're helpless, those children :'D. I'm really glad you like all these things about the story! It makes me feel like I'm doing the right thing if my feelings and visions are reciprocated onto you! :)

...

BlueInazuma chapter 8 . Jul 25

Short but informative chapter. Cracked down Sarada's shell and saw a little bit of what made her tick. I can see the next chapter's going to be a BLAST! Kinda like how art is supposed to be. See if you get the reference there. See you later.

Me: Deidara, you sly kid ;)

On an appreciative note, thank you so much for liking the chapter and story and thank you so much for your second comment. :) It really means a lot. See you, dear friend!

(P.S. Did I get it right? :D lol)

...

Jae20 chapter 8 . Jul 26

Getting good keep it up!

Me: Thank you for sticking around and enjoying it! Hope you liked this chapter! :) Also, thank you for your second comment. It means a bunch! :)

...

Edgy-Chan chapter 8 . Aug 1

I'd love more

Me: I got more! Hope you liked it! Thank you for your comment! :D

...

Guest chapter 8 . Aug 18

I'm curious about how Sarada feels towards Boruto. I mean we already know he likes her, but haven't been given much indication on her feelings for him (other than her short temper and dislike towards his "pranks") So I'm wondering if you'll add in a bit of her view into the story? Thanks for such a great story!

Me: Oh, I think you'll find out how she really feels pretty soon, dear Guest! Thank you for sharing your point of view and thoughts on my story! It means a lot! :)

...

Aditjn238 chapter 8 . Aug 21

I find this story extremely interesting.  
Please continue.  
Keep writing!

Me: As long as you support me and find it interesting I'll continue to write it! Believe it! I know that it always takes a bit longer to upload, but I at least hope you enjoy the chapter when it's out! Thank you for your nice comment! :)

...-...-...-...

 **And that's about it guys! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes btw! Thanks for sticking until the end (if you did you're AWESOME!) And thanks for all the wonderful comments! I'd like to thank all of you who double, or triple, or quadruple commented on this story! Or overall commented! It means a bunch! :) :) :)**

 **Thanks for the first comment from Grammernerd! It means a lot :)**

 **This time the last comment is from Aditjn238 so I'm giving a shout out to my lovely new friend! Again, thank you so much!**

 **See you guys (and gals) very soon! Byeeeee xoxo**


	10. Cookies and milk

**UPDATE!**

 **Currently writing the 11th chapter and slowly dying, but I promised so I hope I'll deliver :) Be a bit more patient, please**

 **UPDATE- UPDATE!**

 **The next chapter will be up in 10 mins!**

 **Back after a month, have I no shame? The answer is yes...yes, I don't.**

 **Jk guys, but for real...had some crazy stuff happening this month and by crazy I mean stressful A.F.**

 **I tried keeping up, but really...I'm only human. So here I am after a month with probably the shortest chapter but what can I do... Don't blame me.(*whispers* Blame the school)**

 **Anyway this chapter is like a flashback before all the shit goes down so I though I give you a bit of a calm before the storm and just dive in on some of the events before the two knuckleheads got trapped in a mess of feels.**

 **By all means, enjoy!**

* * *

~Two years ago~

.

.

.

.

.

It had all really begun around two years ago.

March 23rd to be precise.

Boruto was still enjoying his afternoon leisure when his mother came in his room, carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies and a nice tall glass of milk.

"Really mom? Cookies and milk? I'm not five you k-…"

He looked at his mother's thoughtful face and his words of complaint died down the throat.

"What's wrong?" the fifteen year-old asked, getting up from his bed as he accepted the filled tray.

Hinata's gaze snapped from the floor towards him. "Oh…it's nothing, honey. I just came to give you this and remind you about the ceremony tonight." She spoke softly, although Boruto picked up a hint of depression.

"Dad's not coming is he?"

Hinata stuck in her spot, rubbing her hands in discomfort. "…There is…a possibility.."

Boruto let out a huff of annoyance "Psssh, isn't the ceremony for HIS 10th year of being the Hokage. Some leader he is if he doesn't even show up to his own ceremony."

"Boruto" his mother scolded, making the teen roll his eyes "Your father-.."

"Alright, alright...I get it. Is my suit ready?"

It was his mother's turn to huff as she released an exhausted breath of air.

"That's also what I wanted to talk to you about. I just received a call that your suit is ready so you should hop on over to the dry cleaners and pick it up." She said, all while folding the discarded jacket at the side of his bed.

"Yeah, sure I'll go right now. Just leave the money on the counter…and while you're at it, could you add an extra buck or two so I can grab some burgers with Shikadai?"

"All right, but don't stay out to late and be careful not to wrinkle your suit." His mother advised, her words being quickly absorbed and disregarded as the young blond grabbed his jacket and walked out.

.

.

.

The village was pretty lively that day, the special event probably being the reason why.

Villagers were scattered around, decorating the renovated streets (courtesy of the Hokage) and happily chatting amongst themselves.

"Oh, good day,Boruto-sama" an old lady, watering her flowers in front of her shop, spoke up; abandoning her water bucket so she could greet him properly.

"Please, non of that" Boruto smiled awkwardly, urging the old woman to rise up. "And just Boruto is enough, please. I'm not really used to people addressing me so formally."

He smiled brightly, his boyish smile making the lady blush. She looked at him in thought, before her face lit up in happiness.

"…Would you wait here for just a moment, young lord. I have a beautiful granddaughter I'd like you to meet." the woman chirped, grabbing ahold of the knob.

Boruto's smile died down 'Uh, wait..I-I'm late, I have to-..' but the old lady had already scrambled off in pursuit of the girl.

Boruto watched in agony, face palming himself.

 _Annnnd…here we go again._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The blond let out a long sigh, easing up his tension while he waited for his suit. The earlier scenes were still present in his mind, and all though he'd rather forget that old lady pushing her frightened granddaughter on to him while she chimed what a lovely couple they could be, the horrid images simply wouldn't budge.

Sure it wasn't new to him. Since his early age, people were throwing their daughter at him in hopes of them becoming the future Ms. Uzumaki. He was also greatly popular in the Academy, with girls battling each other for a chance to just sit next to him. And although his friends always told him how lucky he was, he didn't really find it to be enjoyable as they did.

He often struggled to show everyone that in fact he isn't just the Hokage's son, but that he's first and foremost human, and that all the titles and that bullshit didn't really mean much to him.

Still, besides his close friends, he didn't fully succeed with others.

He let out another sigh, restlessly tapping his fingers against the cold counter. After a moment or two, the owner of the shop came out, dragging the frightened freckled boy by his ear as he walked toward the counter.

Boruto lifted a brow, recognizing the boy as the employee who took his order just moments ago.

"I'm terribly sorry, young lord." The old man spoke up, his face twisting in agony. "But my imbecile of a son mixed up the orders and cleaned the wrong suit…and then he had the audacity to call and say it was ready." He explained, all but throwing daggers at his son.

"Y-yes, it's my fault. I'm very s-sorry, y-young lord. Please, forgive me." The boy stammered, bowing down together with his father.

Boruto's confused gaze fell on the crying kid and what seemed to be a bruise forming on his left cheek. He also looked to be around 8 or 9, surely, it was not healthy for him to be frightened so much. Thinking about it now, he was a bit weirder out that a child greeted him when he first came, but seeing the situation he suddenly felt very sorry for the boy.

.

"It's not your fault" Boruto reassured, making them both raise their heads as he then looked at the man "The suit is probably very similar to the one he cleaned, and he's still very young to be handling so much responsibility." He said openly, throwing a sharp glare at the old man who gulped involuntarily.

"N-no, please, young lord. I-it's my fault." The boy stammered out.

The old man pushed his son away, lowering his head again as he threatened. "Don't worry, young lord. I'll be sure to punish the boy accordingly."

Boruto narrowed his brows, getting ready to spit fire at the man, before a voice spoke up.

"Punish him? Don't you think that's crude coming from a man who just punched his 9 year-old son in the face?"

All eyes snapped on a raven haired girl who stood next to Boruto. The blond's eyes lit up in recognition, but the girl's stared sharply at the man.

He looked taken aback, a slight sense of fear swimming in his orbs before he straightened his posture.

"I can assure you, young lady, that my son was asking for it. Incompetence can not be allowed in my shop. We only follow strict rules and regulations and that is the way I intend to keep it."

The girl seemed unfazed by the man's raising voice, as she slowly, almost bored like, leaned on the tall counter.

"If you're so resolute about following rules and regulations you should know that performing any act of violence towards under aged children is strictly forbidden in this village." She said bluntly, not stepping away when the old man got all up in her face.

"You little brat" he spoke through his clenched teeth, his face gaining a red hue 'Who do you think you are coming to my shop and threatening me!? Do you think I'm scared of some little girl wanna be cop!?'

"That's quite enough of that." Boruto tightened his fist, ready to strike the presumptuous man, but the girl continued, still as calm as before.

"I see now what your problem is. I'd advise you to fix your explosive temper, before the authorities fix it for you. And as for who I am, you should've already gotten a sense of that" she said lifting up her arm to show a black band with a distinct symbol on it.

The man's mouth went ajar.

"U-Uchiha Sarada."

"Mmm, tch, violent…but sharp." She mockingly tilted her head.

"I-I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sama. I-I didn't know it was you. I-if I had known I-I'd-.."

"Make sure I didn't know what you were doing?"

"P-please, young miss. I won't do it again, I swear, just please-.."

"Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She suddenly said, making Boruto narrow his brows.

The man froze "Really, miss I-thank yo-.."

"So here's what I want you to do." She spoke again "I want you to go pick up that goddman suit that could've already been ready by the amount of times I heard your fake apologies, and while you're at it, my dress and a bag of ice for the boy. That way, this can all be forgotten." She finished confidently, making the man's eyes widen in surprise. He glanced at Boruto, expecting some kind of protection but was met with his scowl.

"Do as she says" he nodded, a frown still present on his lips.

"…Yes, miss. Right away, miss." The old man said, stumbling to the back of the shop.

.

.

Once he was out of sight, the raven haired girl huffed, urging the little boy to come.

Boruto stared blankly as Sarada examined the boy's bruise, soaking up her current appearance.

Her hair had grown since the academy, now tied in a neat braid with only a few stray strands framing her small face. Was it just him, or she'd somehow gotten girlier? It seemed that much like other girls, she'd hit puberty too. She no longer had baby fat in her cheeks and her figure had started to shape more. He noticed she looked very pretty in her current clothes, consisting of a red top and skirt as well as some knee high black boots which added her some height.

 _And judging by the length of the heel she needed it.-_ He thought, a teasing smirk spreading over his lips.

"…Long time no see, Sarada."

"Boruto" she casually greeted back.

"Did he hit you anywhere else?" she asked, checking the boy's arms and head again.

"N-no…thank you miss." The child said timidly, a big tear rolling down his red-and-blue cheek. "And you too, young lord."

"You don't need to thank us." Sarada said, wiping away the tear as she looked at the boy.

"She's right." Boruto grinned, crouching down next to them so he could pet his head. "What's your name, little guy?"

"I'm Itsuo." The boy said, cheeks now burning as he timidly spared a glance at the girl, which didn't go unnoticed by Boruto.

"I'm Boruto Uzumaki and that's Sarada Uchiha, but you probably already know our names."

The little boy nodded.

"From now on, we're your new friends so you can just call us by our names." He grinned.

Itsuo's eyes widened "I-is that really alright?"

"Of course it is, Itsuo." Sarada said, smiling at the bashful kid.

"A-alright then" he smiled happily, secretly melting their hearts.

"Then it's settled. And if by any chance you ever have another problem with your father, come to me, ok?" Boruto said, resting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy nodded, practically glowing as silent tears streamed down his face.

The raven haired girl tsked good-naturedly, grabbing a handkerchief from her bag as she handed it to him. Boruto's eyes widened as he watched Sarada give a small peck to the little boy's bruised cheek, making him instantly flustered.

Moments later the old man returned, carrying their formal wear and a large bag of ice. He looked to be sobered up a little.

"How much?" Boruto asked, accepting their clothes.

"It's on the house…as a sign of apology." The man murmured.

Boruto eyed him a bit, before a paper bill was slapped on the counter.

"Here you go" Sarada said, looking the old man square in the eyes.

"Miss, I told you-…"

"If you really don't need it for yourself, use it buy your son a nice hot meal or at least take him out somewhere nice. The boy still has his childhood, might as well make it bearable." With that, she took ahold of the dress, spearing Boruto a sharp glance and stepping out of the shop.

The old man stood thunderstruck in his spot, eyes wide and mouth ajar as he stared blankly at the closed door.

"…Make that two hot meals" Boruto smirked, taking out his share of money as he then winked at the small boy, and did the same.

.

.

Once out, Boruto searched for the girl, but to no avail. She was nowhere to be found.

He strolled down the still lively streets in wonder. _How could she escape him so quickly?_

Midway, he stopped.

He didn't really remember Sarada being this daring in the Academy. Sure she was to some extent, if you think about her openness and cleaver word play…but never this much. It confused him somehow…the current her.

It's like she had gotten as confident as much as she had gotten pretty…Yes, it confused him, but also intrigued him at the very same time.

One thing stayed the same about her, though.

She still hated his guts.

* * *

 **To be continued...maybe...**

 **So after I enjoyed writing this chapter, I decided that maybe you'd like to see a bit more of this flashback. Maybe enjoy the ceremony a little eh? eh? *wink-wink***

 **But for real, tho. If you enjoyed this particular chapter and would like to see what happens next after a short notice (I'll upload in like 2-3 days?) just comment saying that you do and if I see you're interested I'll make a continuation.**

 **That will be all, thank you very much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Okay with it

~Time skip to Academy days~

.

.

"Dude, day to day you still continue to amaze me"

.

Boruto frowned, looking up to see his friends smiling at him.

He gave them a somewhat inquisitive look, silently wondering what they meant. They were currently having a history lesson as the teacher restlessly described the chronological events which happened during the First Shinobi World War. In reality, nobody was listening, paying attention on something else or simply chatting amongst themselves.

Boruto and his friends were no exception.

"You managed to get Aiko Hirata, the most beautiful and popular girl in the Academy to sit next to you" Shikadai whispered, concealing the possible danger of the said girl hearing his statement.

Boruto upped a brow, glancing at Aiko who was besides him, currently writing in her notebook. Her long blonde hair looked like honey dripping down her back. Dressed in a light lavender color, she did look pretty; and her rosy lips sparkled with that of a childlike happiness. Emerald eyes twinkled with joy as she caught him looking and she flashed him a big grin. He gave her a close mouthed smile, turning back around.

"More like she sat next to me on her own. I don't know what the deal is with these girls switching places every other day."

"Oh sure you don't, Mr. I receive a love letter every hour." Inojin smirked, pointing at a nearby girl who was looking at him with eyes full of stars. He recognized her as the girl who confessed to him the class before.

"Example one of 30."

Boruto made a grimace, his rosy lips pouting as he scanned the classroom to notice that indeed, every girl was 'secretly' looking at him.

…Well, all except one.

His gaze fell on a raven haired girl, writing down in her notebook as she silently paid attention to the ongoing lesson.

Sarada Uchiha.

On first sight, not much to look at.

She had jet black hair and big onyx eyes, making her appear kind of…weird. The red framed glasses only added to her…chubby face.

Okay, maybe that was brash…all girls were kind of chubby in that age. Overall she wasn't fat, in fact her body seemed to be in great shape underneath that nerdy clothes she always wore. On first glance it may not seem so, but she was top 2nd in their class, right after Mitsuki. She's freakishly smart too and very talented with the kunai. Her balance of strength both in and out of classroom always amazed Boruto. In fact, her whole being always amazed him.

Her attitude matched her appearance in some ways. At first she seems cold and kinda bitchy, but once you get to know her you learn that she's actually kinda…nice?

Not that he ever got upfront and personal with her.

To him she was always…

"Yo, Boruto. You've been staring way too long at Sarada, you know?"

The blond boy bolted up straight, cursing his inquisitive nature as he slowly turned towards his smirking friends.

"Don't be absurd guys. I was looking at the time" he said, pointing at the clock pass the raven haired girl. The guys gave him a skeptic look before deciding to shake it off, much to Boruto's relief.

Now where was he..ah,yeah

Well…towards him, she was always cold. It really never bothered her that he was the son of the Hokage, she even openly said so. Which was fine by him, if not relieving. But besides not caring who he is she didn't even care about what he's like. She avoided any sort of unnecessary communication with him, engaging only when forced to.

Unfortunately for her, their fathers are best friends as well as their mothers, so close contact's always present…which seemed to annoy her more than it did him.

"So, is there any possible chance between you and Aiko?" Inojin whispered, unaware that another pair of ears had also heard it.

"Me and Aiko?" Boruto asked surprised, and the blonde girl subconsciously edged closer, curious to what he's about to say.

But alas, it seemed that time was not on her side as the classroom echoed with the sound of bells, signaling the end of lessons.

Mad she didn't get to hear the answer, Aiko decided that enough was enough, so she slowly packed, waiting for a chance to finally talk to her crush.

Unfazed, Boruto got up. Throwing his books in the bag and proceeding to descend down the row of steps.

"Ah, Boruto!" a girl voice called, and Boruto turned around, only to run into someone from the front.

"Sorry-..!" he exclaimed, before he saw just who he had stumbled upon.

"You could try to watch where you're going." Sarada said, glaring at him as she picked up her fallen backpack.

Boruto watched her crouched down for a moment, feeling a bit guilty for not using his gentlemanlike manners and helping her pick it up…before a very subtle smirk slowly stretched on his lips.

"You're right" he said, making her look up at him "I could" he tilted his head, creating an instant frown on her face.

As he was greeted with a middle finger he said nothing more, finishing it off with a quick wink and, with hands in pockets, exited the classroom.

Little did he know that a certain blonde watched from the side, gripping her history book as she bore her eyes through the raven haired girl.

.

.

~Time skip to 2 years ago. (March 23rd)~

Sarada's P.O.V.

The night was still young when mom and I arrived at the Grand Hotel. I sighed exhaustedly, looking at the people entering from every side. The walk to our destination wasn't as tiring as the though of spending time swamped with a bunch of unknown people in one giant room.

Not even my sore feet yearning for more space could match me, yearning for a night of some peace and quiet, just reading a nice long book and then going straight to bed.

Unfortunately, this event was something I was forced into attending.

I spared a glance at my smiling mother, already greeting some of her friends.

Good job for Lord Seventh on being the Hokage for 10 years and all, but I must admit that his taste in after parties seemed compulsory to say the least.

I anxiously rubbed my forearm, before noticing that I was getting in my bashful state again and stopped. Quietly shaking it off, I proceeded my walk towards the giant entrance to the hall, where Mrs. Uzumaki awaited the guests alongside Lord Sixth.

"Sakura, Sarada! So nice of you to join us" Hinata exclaimed, giving us each a kiss on the cheek.

She looked stunning in her pink spaghetti strap dress which was enhancing her every feature. I held in my breath as her cologne still lingered in my nose, noting that I must search for and buy it later.

Sparing a glance at my mother I see her smiling as she complimented Mrs. Uzumaki, getting a compliment in return. She was wearing a dark plum gown with a low cut, cleverly emphasizing something she lacked compared to the Seventh's wife.

I like that about mom very much. 'Cause where she lacked in form, she'd make up in brilliance and enthusiasm.

Clearly that wasn't the trait I picked up from her. Quite oppositely, I couldn't care less what anybody thought of me or my appearance. Perhaps I'm a reincarnation of my father's ideology?

Speaking of fathers…

I look up as I hear Mrs. Uzumaki ask my mom about dad.

"Well, it's possible, although it would be a surprise even for me" she smiles, exchanging another kiss on the cheek as they said their See you's and we finally entered the hall.

.

I try to ask mom what they were talking about but I'm instantly overpowered by the loud music and the giant crowd of people laughing, and talking amongst one another.

Great, exactly the opposite atmosphere I had desired.

We make a few steps towards the crowd, my arms claming a bit as I began being introduced to a bunch of names that will stay forgotten even after the event. And boy, was there a lot of them.

Being the very representative of the Konoha Hospital, mom was required to remember a bunch of important people which to my dismay, all showed up tonight.

"Oh, what a beautiful daughter you have Sakura-san" an older middle-aged man said, giving me a quick once over as he subconsciously nodded. "You know, my son is here and I would love if…"

I refrained from letting out a dreaded groan, blocking out the man's words as I suddenly excused myself, saying that I needed to go to the ladies room.

My mom made a quick sound of protest, but I flashed her and the man an apologetic smile, shutting them up for the time being.

To heck with it if I really do need to use the toilet, I just needed an excuse not to get involved with that man's son.

I sigh. Mom would be disappointed I lied.

Oh, well.

.

.

.

Half an hour later and I'm practically holding myself up on a glass of champagne. Funny how people judge a book by it's cover and allow a 15-year old to drink; but at least it worked to my benefit. Chou-Chou wasn't able to make it tonight, so other than a classmate here and there I really didn't have much people my age to talk to.

.

I observe my surroundings through my glasses, before concluding that today was absolutely and positively shitty.

The highlight of my day?

-There was none.

Deciding that enough was enough, I grabbed ahold of my hair, twisting and upping it in a middle bun. I then proceeded to take off my glasses, cradling them in the palm of my hand.

 _Now that's better_ \- I thought, looking up as my vision of the large hall became blurred.

Colors of profusion and abundance mixed together; people's faces becoming truly unknown, unseen.

I always found my poor eyesight to be a flaw, but at a time when I just could not look at the world it became my advantage.

I walked through the narrow way surrounded by people as their fake laughs and juts of joy filled my ears. Their faces and bodies had no shape to my eyes to the point that I wondered, were they even people?

Whatever the reason was that I saw them this way, I had this sort of feeling that it wasn't just because of my poor eyesight.

It was kind off confusing and maybe a tad bit melancholic walking past those faces, knowing that each of them had their own story, mind or scar. Yet, here I am and I don't even know them. Sure, I can talk to them, but I still won't know them. These rows of faces that are covered with makeup or disguised with invisible barriers will tomorrow be just random passerbyers in the street.

If I can just speak up, reach my hand towards them…I could know. I could find out.

But I don't.

And I'm not even sure if I want to.

I like seeing these faces unshaped, unclear…I-I do..

And yet still, why is there always this one face I see even without my glasses?...

.

And then, a slicked vision of yellow hair invaded my gaze, followed by a pair of sky blue eyes and that awfully daring smirk which stretched in an agonizingly seducing way. My memory served me right for sure. Because I never needed to really see him to know that it was Boruto.

The only difference tonight made was that I felt sort of okay with it.

I didn't know why or how this day was different, but as I locked eyes with him, I felt okay with it. As he started approaching, I was okay. Even as his face became clearer and clearer, I was okay.

But as my heart clenched inside my chest, maybe I was not.

.

'Never thought I'd see you here, much less in a dress.' he greeted

I sighed, focusing on feeling exhausted again.

'Aren't I just full of surprises?' I asked, throwing him a sour smile as I went into my sarcastic mode.

I picked up on how his smile stretched more, looking around as his hands rested in the pockets of his gray suit.

'Well, you never stuck me as a fancy party type. Or any party type for that matter.' He shrugged 'Oh, well, you learn new things everyday.' He said as he took a sip of his drink, which I guessed was similar to mine.

'And don't you have anywhere else you need to be?' I asked, irritation lacing through my voice.

He smirked "Naw, from this point on, I'm all yours"

I spared him a glance, rolling my eyes and upping my brow as I said 'It's not like I asked you to. Besides, I'm sure this conversation won't benefit either one of us, so what's the point?"

He frowned "Can't I spend some time with an old friend? Besides, it's not like either of us is doing anything at the moment. I just spent 2 hours saying hello to 2 thousand people and you don't look like you're having such a swell time yourself."

I pursed my lips, looking in the distance "…Keen observation. It's like you were watching me the whole night."

He paused and I'm guessing it was probably my imagination that I heard his breath hitch for a moment, before he quietly spoke up.

"…Maybe I was."

I now smirked, not being able to hold the sarcasm in any longer as I turned fully towards him "Always been a flirt. Ever since the Academy."

And when he smiled, I cursed my body as it shuttered; heart agonizingly clenching again. At this point the feeling was becoming a bit overwhelming.

"I'll take that as a compliment, since it's coming from you."

"Oh, I think you should take it quite oppositely knowing it's me who had said it" I murmured in my glass, easing my nerves with the alcoholic drink.

He gazed around with that stupid smile on his face and I just now noticed that we were both leaning on a nearby wall.

"About what happened today…" he began, instantly reminding me about the incident with Itsuo.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I'll just be honest and say that that was really impressing what you did back then. I don't remember you being like that back in the Academy."

"Like what?" I asked, a bit interested as I asked him to specify.

"All I wanted to say is takes guts to do what you did. It's nice to see that someone uses their form of power for good." He shrugged, spearing me a small smile.

I took another sip from my champagne in order not to snort at his statement. _Could he really be that naïve?_

"The boy had multiple bruising injuries on his neck, chest and head area which means that wasn't the first time he had got beaten, and it surely won't be the last. We both know that I did nothing. The only person with enough power to do something…is you."

I watched him watch me with full blown eyes, his body slowly leaning back on the wall again, as he soaked up my words.

He looked to the side, before his blue eyes met mine.

"I'll do something about it…I promise"

I looked away as I closed my eyes, inhaling a breath of air as I spoke lowly.

"You're in no need to promise me anything. It's your and your decision only, and I should have no place in it."

…

He watched me for a bit, something sad swimming in his orbs…and before annualizing what I had to say, I blurred out.

"Besides, I know you'll always do the right thing, because that's the kind of person that you are."

The next thing I saw on his face was a big goofy smile, and I found it really hard to admit to myself that I didn't regret giving him praise.

A few moments later with that smile of his and everything was back to normal.

"And how have you been?" he asked.

"You should save that casual conversation with someone who's willing to engage." I retorted back, this time a bit playfully, before we were both interrupted when an older woman approached us.

"Splendid party we're having, lord Uzumaki junior." She spoke, extending her shaking hands to greet him.

I couldn't hold in my snicker as I saw how Boruto frowned at the junior part. He spared me a dangerous glance, narrowing his eyes at me before he greeted the woman.

"Yes indeed." He smiled, making the grandma blush.

"My, my don't we look handsome tonight." The woman observed him, hands shaking as she connected them together, nestling them against her chest in adoration.

The boy smirked 'Oh, well I don't know about that." he spoke, showing fake modesty to which I rolled my eyes yet again, before I was hit with his intense gaze.

"Do I look handsome?" he asked me, cocking a brow as he formed the question.

I looked at him in utter blankness, before stepping closer to him.

"…You should fix your tie" I said, correcting the crooked material around his neck, before I patted him on the chest and proceeded to walk away.

.

And as I walked through the crowd of people, I knew he was still watching…and I was okay with that.


End file.
